Cachée par la neige
by Rieko-sama
Summary: Dans la neige est cachée une maison. Dans cette maison, des habitants, quoi de plus de normal ? Pendant le déménagement, Miranda et Marie doivent partir en mission. Et elle les conduira naturellement dans cette maison cachée par la neige.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonsoir !

Bon, je suis de retour et après l'humour du scénario de Kiwi, je reviens avec sérieux pour une fiction sur -man !  
Ça tranche assez avec la seule fiction que j'ai posté.

Cette fiction est en collaboration avec Neko No Uta, où nous exposons nos OC's respectifs !

J'espère qu'elles vont bien s'entendre parce que sinon ça va être un carnage…

L'ordre Noir n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter maintenant "Cachée par la neige" !

~••oOo••~

Prologue :

Un monde immaculé, un paysage de blanc vêtu et des horizons aux reflets bleus.  
Son quotidien.

Par sa fenêtre gelée, elle pouvait apercevoir tout le panorama qu'elle ne pouvait toucher, sentir, ou même rêver.

Elle restait là, ces journées étant toujours les mêmes. Elle regardait les gens vaquer à leurs occupations de la journée tout en réfléchissant.

Que se passerait-il si le chien du voisin mordait ce dernier ?

Que se passerait-il si les trois garçons qui volaient des noix dans le panier des dames tombaient sur le sol et se faisaient rattraper ? Et s'ils se faisaient rattraper par le chien ?

Que se passerait-il si elle sortait et leur parlait… ?

C'est là qu'elle s'arrêtait d'imaginer, puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à penser. Si elle se considérait dans ses fantasmes, la magie était morte pour la journée.  
Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas le droit de rêver : aller dehors pour parler aux autres.

Mais qui voudrait lui parler ? Une sorcière comme elle…

« … N'a pas le droit de vivre. Tu sais ma chérie, je serais toujours là pour te protéger, alors ne t'en fais pas. Tu vivras heureuse tant que je serais là et toi aussi. Alors, je t'interdis de sortir. Papa aurait dit la même chose. Reste ici, tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

Prostrée dans un silence trop entreprenant, elle s'était renfermée, écoutant d'une oreille les douces paroles de celle qu'elle appelait mère. Et si elle voulait partir ? Et si elle voulait découvrir le monde ?

« Maman veille sur toi. Maman a confiance en toi. Alors ne me déçois pas, hein ? »

\- Mère compte sur moi. Je dois rester avec elle… Se répétait-elle sans cesse.

À croire qu'elle ne sentait pas les larmes tomber sur ses joues…

~••oOo••~

 **Voilà !**

 **Le chapitre 1 viendra demain ! :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**

 **Sur ce ! ~**


	2. Chapter 1 : La neige est calme

Comme promis hier, voici le chapitre 1 !

Le prologue était assez court, mais je voulais quand même avancer mes chapitres avant de donner le chapitre 1 (oui, en une journée on a le temps de faire beaucoup de choses, je vous assure !)

Bon, maintenant, puisque je poste de vrais chapitres, je vais devoir mettre un… un… un disclamer…

Mon dieu. Comment peut-on dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?!

Disclamer : J'ai la peine de vous annoncer que… -man n'est pas à moi… Désolée… (et c'est là qu'on sort les violons et que je fais un câlin à Miranda)

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai mis Miranda et Marie en avant pour les premiers chapitres de cette fiction c'est tout simple : pour pousser ce couple si frustrant ! Grrrr, mais réveillez-vous bande de coincés !

C'est sur cette note que je referme le coin auteur !

Bonne lecture !

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 1 :

Ce jour-là, toujours enfermée dans sa maison de bois et de pierres, un feu crépitant, dansant dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Que regardait-elle ? Les enfants jouant dans la neige ? Le feu semblant plus libre qu'elle ne l'était ?

\- Riran, ma chérie !

Sa mère revenait. Riran ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Seulement, chaque jour, sa mère partait discrètement en la croyant endormie.

Quand Riran entendait la voix fluette de cette belle jeune femme, elle s'interrogeait : « depuis quand n'ai-je pas parlé ? », mais cela n'avait jamais aucune importance pour elle.

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondait jamais aux questions qu'on lui posait, même lorsqu'on insistait. Que ce soit sa mère, le docteur, les enfants par la fenêtre, ou même les invités. Pas qu'elle en soit incapable, mais elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dictait toujours sa conduite et la suivait ses mots, ou parfois ne bougeait pas pour les ignorer.

Seulement, cette petite voix devenait de plus en plus forte, son influence sur Riran grandissait et la petite fille se laissait faire.

\- Riran, mon cœur, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Même la voix suppliante de sa mère ne la faisait pas réagir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

\- Je sais que c'est dur depuis la mort de ton père mais…

Aucune réponse. Si elle essayait de la prendre par les sentiments, c'était peine perdue.

Riran n'en avait rien à faire de son père. Mort ou pas, sa présence était la même.

Nulle.

Elle avait dû le voir 10 fois du haut de ses 13 ans.

Mais elle n'y pensa pas plus longtemps : sa mère était partie, abandonnant l'idée de parler à son enfant et cette dernière s'enferma dans le rêve qu'elle faisait maintenant chaque soir.

Du blanc à perte de vue. Les arbres recouverts d'une immense couche de neige granuleuse. Il lui semble qu'elle à les pieds nus. Le froid lui arrive du vent, qui essouffle sa respiration déjà saccadée. Mais elle est trop subjuguée par ce qu'elle voit pour esquisser un geste.

Trois ombres marchent vers elle. Une d'entre elle a de longs cheveux noirs, mais elle ne peut reconnaitre les autres.

Les trois personnes s'arrêtaient devant elle et lui tendaient la main. Une main gantée, une main mutilée et une grande main.

\- Que choisis-tu ?

Elle avançait sa main sans savoir laquelle prendre et se réveillait.

Elle savait que c'était une femme et deux hommes. Mais qui ? Que faisaient-ils dans cet endroit ?

Quelque part, elle espérait que cela arrive, que quelqu'un la prendrait avec lui. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

\- Miranda-san, vous allez en mission.

\- M-m-m-moi ?!

\- Oui. Vous en êtes capable et avec le déménagement vous êtes restée trop longtemps ici.

\- Et… De quoi est-il question ?

\- Nous avons remarqué des mouvements suspects d'akumas. Il semblerait qu'ils vont et viennent librement à un certain endroit. Nous avons envoyé des patrouilleurs et avons découvert un mythe venant d'une petite ville qui illustrerait ce phénomène.

\- Où est-ce ?

\- En Norvège.

« En Norvège ?! »

\- Et je dois aller là-bas seule ?!

Komui la regarda avec un sourire désolé.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, Miranda-san, mais il vous faut y aller.

\- Tant que je peux aider, j'irais où je dois aller, mais seulement moi et la neige voyez-vous… Et si je ratais ma mission ?!

Komui soupira, il s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous avez besoin d'aide Mira viendra en renfort. Et puis, Marie sera avec vous avec deux autres patrouilleurs ! Malheureusement, Lavi ne peut pas faire de mission en ce moment il en revient justement d'une et est blessé –rien de grave, ainsi que Kanda, partit ce matin. Et vous savez pertinemment qu'Allen est surveillé en ce moment, alors aller si loin n'est pas possible pour lui. En tous cas, soyez prête à partir demain.

\- D'accord.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'une démarche qui se voulait sûre mais elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

Elle avait un affreux pressentiment.

\- Riran, parle-moi…

Non, ne me parle pas, non… !

\- Riran !

Tais-toi ! Vas-t-en ! Je te déteste !

Riran s'était levée et regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux.

Lâche-moi, je veux me défaire de ton emprise !

La petite voix rigole.

 _« Tu ne pourras jamais te séparer de moi. »_

Alors Riran criait.

\- Ma chérie ? Qu'y-t-il ?! Tu as mal ?

Mais la fillette ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter !

 _« Tu ne veux pas l'écouter… »_

Ce n'est pas elle qui ne veut pas l'écouter. Elle, elle veut écouter, apprendre. Plus que dans les livres, plus que dans les fictions, elle veut apprendre le monde.

Riran se leva alors. La petite voix se tait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, cette fois-ci.

\- Utenfor*...

Son premier mot depuis des mois, peut-être des années ?

Elle courut dehors, voulant sentir la neige sous ses pieds, elle se sentait libre ! Libre !

Sa mère hurlait son nom, les villageois lui jetaient des pierres mais elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : se perdre dans la forêt. Perdre son existence pour que cette entrave ne se manifeste plus.

Courir, haleter, danser, rigoler !

Riran rigolait puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Quoi ?

Une douleur la lança à la tête.

Quoi ?

Une femme s'effondra devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée je suis désolée je suis désolééééée ! Disait-elle.

Riran la regarda. Bien étrange, cette femme.

Elle n'alla pas l'aider et passa juste à côté d'elle.

Ce n'était pas comme dans son rêve, non. Et son corps lui disait d'aller plus loin, encore plus loin !

Il fallait qu'elle aille plus profondément dans la forêt…

\- Attention !

Riran se fit agripper. Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait l'emmener :

\- Je suis désolée !

La femme, une brune à qui on donnait la trentaine, la plaquait au sol pour quelques raisons. Les cheveux frisés, un air fatigué peint sur le visage. Deux hommes l'accompagnaient.

Peut-être était-ce son rêve ?

\- Cours petite ! Fit la femme.

Deux créatures surgirent des pins et se précipitèrent non pas sur la brune comme prévu mais sur Riran qui ne bougea pas. Son corps s'interdisait de bouger.

Puis, les créatures s'arrêtèrent. Comme par magie.

\- On t'a dis que courir, gamine ! Fit l'un des deux hommes en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Arrêtez ! Protesta la femme.

La fillette s'en fichait et allait repartir quand elle fut rattrapée.

\- Attendez !

Elle se retourna et cacha son visage avec ses cheveux.

\- Nous cherchons un village.

Déjà, Riran secouait la tête.

\- C'est vraiment très important ! Dit l'autre homme, visiblement plus aimable que son compère.

Elle pointa alors la direction par laquelle elle était passée, mais vite elle devait y aller !

\- Riran ! Riran !

Non !

Elle tenta de se séparer de la poigne de la femme pourtant pas si forte, mais n'y parvint pas.

Non !

\- Riran ! Ho, tu m'as fais peur !

Elle ne voulait pas…

Mais encore une fois, ces espèces de robots survolèrent le terrain.

\- Madame ! Interpela l'un des hommes.

Des fils apparurent près des monstres et les coupèrent violement. Riran ferma les yeux et se laissa prendre par la femme qui la maintenait.

\- Marie !

Pour avoir donné un coup d'œil, la fillette aperçut un homme à l'énorme carrure se mettre devant elle et la femme brune. Il se retourna vers _Miranda_ et remarqua la petite fille.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ha, c'est une petite qui courrait, je pensais qu'elle était en danger !

Marie tendit l'oreille. Cette petite pleurait doucement et la dame qui la coursait –sa mère ?– vint se poser à côté d'elle, en larmes elle aussi et murmura :

\- Riran, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien…

L'aveugle sourit, content qu'une famille puisse se retrouver mais quelque chose lui posa problème. Il n'eut pas le temps de questionner la petite fille, déjà :

\- Comment vous remercier ? S'exclama la mère avec enthousiasme.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir madame. Sourit Marie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'estomac de Miranda qui se manifesta dans un grand bruit. Gênée, elle s'empressa de répéter :

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désoléééééée !

\- Je sais, je vais vous inviter à dîner !

Les étrangers se consultèrent et comme la femme insistait, ils se sentirent obligés d'accepter.

\- Vous savez, ma fille Riran est très timide, elle ne parle pas aux étrangers… Pas vrai ma chérie ?

\- …

Il y avait plus de chance qu'elle parle à des étrangers qu'à sa mère. Mais ça, la mère ne le savait pas. Et Riran non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu pourrais répondre, c'est très malpoli !

\- Madame, ce n'est pas grave… S'interposa Miranda doucement. Si cette enfant n'a pas envie de parler, laissons-la…

\- Il faut quand même qu'elle apprenne les bonnes manières !

Marie et Miranda se regardèrent, gênés. Ce n'était pas souvent que les exorcistes assistaient à des scènes de ménage.

\- Enfin Riran !

La fillette semblait murée dans le silence.

Même son apparence était sauvage. Des cheveux coupés à la va-vite, en étage –peut-être qu'elle avait essayé de se les couper ?–, une simple robe blanche –n'avait-elle pas froid dedans ?– et des pieds rougis par la givre et les pierres.

C'est dans cette atmosphère lourde que Miranda, Marie et les deux patrouilleurs regagnèrent la ville qu'ils avaient perdu de vue un certain temps avant de rencontrer la mère et la fille.

\- Faites comme chez vous ! Les accueillit la femme.

Les quatre entrèrent dans une maison de taille moyenne, noyée par la neige et aux rebords en bois, un peu à l'écart des autres maisons.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai que de la soupe et un peu de céréales pour vous remercier…

\- Ce n'est rien, madame, insista Marie, assez gêné de déranger une si belle et généreuse femme.

\- Ne vous faites pas. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Ada. Voici ma fille, Riran.

Miranda glissa son regard la petite qui l'affubla d'un froncement de nez.

\- Je m'appelle Noise Marie, et voici Miranda Lotto, Frank Devis et Coda Kit.

La femme leur sourit et ils passèrent tous à table.

La soirée se passa comme toutes autres soirées festives, si le dîner manquait un peu, son envie ne se fit pas ressentir ainsi que le froid.

Miranda regardait toujours où était la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvée. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait aidé ou si cette petite attendait quelque chose d'autre.

Peut-être se passait-il quelque chose avec cette petite ?

Une petite aux cheveux noirs d'ébènes, peut-être avait-elle des problèmes ?

Elle restait toujours en retrait, près de la fenêtre, couverture ses les genoux, coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Oui, peut-être avait-elle un problème…

Pourtant, l'hôte était si aimable et chaleureuse… !

\- Excusez-moi…

Alors que l'alcool, qui se comptait, bizarrement, par dizaines de bouteilles dans la cave d'Ada, avait enivré les deux patrouilleurs que Marie essayait de contrôler, Miranda avait prise à part la mère pour lui poser les questions qui lui échauffait l'esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque avec votre fille ? Je suis désolée de vous poser cette question indiscrète, mais elle a l'air très enfermée sur elle-même… Encore désolée de vous poser cette question et de vous ennuyer !

\- Nan, ce n'est rien ! S'exclama la femme avec un air peiné. Vous voyez, j'ai perdu mon mari il y a quelques années… Riran ne l'a jamais supporté. Elle adorait son père.

\- Ho je vois… Désolée…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute, rigola Ada, seulement je ne sais plus comment m'occuper d'elle…

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider… Désolée…

Ada essaya plus que nécessaire de la consoler jusqu'à ce que Marie lui informe avec un sourire que Miranda était comme ça et, qu'une fois plongée dans son déni, elle ne revenait pas avec un certain temps.

La soirée se passa, les hommes buvaient, les femmes rigolaient, Riran s'était endormie et doucement Marie l'avait recouverte de son manteau d'exorciste.

« Si Kanda était là, il m'aurait surement fait la leçon », s'était-il dit, mais en entendant la respiration de la petite, il s'en fichait.

\- Miranda, interpella-t-il alors que tout le monde était endormi.

\- Oui, Marie ?

\- Pourrais-tu me décrire Ada et Riran ?

\- Oui, évidemment. Ada est très belle. Elle a magnifiques cheveux blonds ! Et des yeux très profonds, d'un grand noir, avec de longs cils. Une femme magnifique, de petite carrure. Quant à Riran, elle a de longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux sont blancs et noirs, comme sa mère et…

\- Attend.

\- Oui ?

\- Un œil blanc ?

\- Oui, Riran a un œil blanc… Désolée ne de pas te l'avoir dit avant !

L'exorciste revint dans une grande crise d'auto-diffamation.

\- Comment est-il, cet œil ?

\- Et bien, c'est un œil bien étrange : on voit un iris, mais il est blanc, blanc laiteux, comme si quelque chose était sur son œil…

\- Ça me rappelle…

\- AU SECOURS !

Le cri avait retenti en dehors de la maison. Marie se releva, suivi de Miranda qui faillit tomber plusieurs fois.

Ada arriva en courant, alertée par tout ce bruit quand la terre trembla.

Bientôt, ce n'est plus le monde autour de la maison qui trembla mais bien la maison elle-même et ses habitants.

Le cri d'Ada ramena les exorcistes à eux et ils accoururent s'enquérir de l'état de leur hôte.

\- Au secours ! C'est la fin !

Les deux patrouilleurs étaient étendus par terre, une flaque de sang autour de leurs têtes, leurs corps sous une immense bibliothèque, quelques morceaux de verre et de terre cuite gisant sur le sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama Marie.

\- Je… Un tremblement et… Ils m'ont protégée… Et… Enfin…

Miranda utilisa rapidement son innocence et les deux patrouilleurs se retrouvèrent vite sur pied.

\- Je suis désolée, mon innocence ne marche que pour un certain temps…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Miranda, nous pourrons nous soigner après, pour l'instant je pense que sortir de cette maison est la meilleure solution, raisonna Coda tandis que Frank fronçait les sourcils en marmonnant dans sa barbe brune.

Les cinq personnes furent secouées par une énième secousse qui les invita à sortir le plus vite possible.

\- Riran ! Riran, ma fille, où es-tu ?

Alors que la maison s'écroulait et s'effondrait sur elle-même, Ada, quasiment arrivée à la porte, fit demi-tour en hurlant le prénom de sa fille.

\- Riran ! Riran !

La femme sortit du champ de vision des exorcistes quand la maison l'enferma entre ses murs.

\- Ada ! Cria Miranda.

Il fallait la sauver, mais tous les autres habitants attendaient du secours. Comment faire ?

Miranda commençait à être dépassée quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule…

\- Marie…

\- Vous, allez secourir Ada et sa fille, moi, Frank et Coda allons aider les autres habitants. D'accord ?

\- O-Oui !

Ils partirent donc après ces paroles dans un monde déjà en flammes.

La femme exorciste, elle, courut vers la maison et utilisa tout de suite son innocence pour faire reprendre à celle-ci son apparence originelle.

Les flammes grimpaient et la brune sentait son innocence la pousser encore plus, la puissance de ce fourneau amenuisait son énergie.

Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

\- Ada ! Riran ! Où êtes-vous !

Dans sa panique, elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement, faisant des tours, s'avança dans la maison et entendit des sons à sa droite,

Affolée, son regard se tourna vers son côté droit, puis le gauche puis derrière puis elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait entendu à droite.

\- Miranda…

Cette dernière soupira de bonheur quand elle vit la mère encerclant son enfant de ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur… !

La mère se précipita sur elle et les femmes rigolèrent de soulagement.

\- Vous m'avez sauvée, merci !

Miranda prit une teinte rosée.

Avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par un grand cri.

\- Vite, sortons d'ici !

Dehors, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée, voire s'était empirée.

Des akumas. Peut-être des centaines ?

Marie !

\- Venez, il faut que vous partiez !

Ada toisa l'exorciste en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous ne vous enfuyez pas avec nous ? Vous allez vous battre ?

Miranda prit maladroitement les mains de la blonde.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Le plus important est la vie de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ada jeta un œil discret à sa fille qui tenait sa main, les yeux fermés et un air paniqué.

À contre cœur, elle lâcha les mains de Miranda et s'en alla en la suivant du regard.

\- Je dois protéger ma fille… Protéger le sujet… Ne cessait-elle pas de répéter.

Protéger le sujet est le plus important…

~••oOo••~

 **Alors ? Comment était-ce ? Pas trop déçus ?**

 ***Utenfor veut dire "dehors" en norvégien !**

 **Bon, en tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas envie de me recevoir des tomates !**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, n'hésitez pas ! ;)**

 **Sur ce !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Je ne suis pas un sauveur…

Désolée pour le grand retard !

J'ai une excuse ! (incroyable !)

J'écris maintenant une fiction que j'avais abandonné sur Pandora Hearts, que je publierai bientôt, et j'ai délaissé Cachée par la Neige. Je m'excuse encore, mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus, même s'il risque d'avoir un certain retard pour le prochain chapitre x) (heureusement, ma coopération me force à toujours écrire x) (et mon amour pour mon personnage aussi.))

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :)

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 2 : 

Riran était entourée d'une mer de flammes. Les mêmes qui avaient englouti son père et tous les autres, celles qui lui avaient donnée cette petite voix dans sa tête.

Celles qui avaient détruit sa vie.

Elle cria à l'aide des secondes avant d'abandonner.

 _\- Déjà ?_

\- Tais-toi.

 _\- Cesse d'être désobligeante et écoute-moi._

\- Je t'ai assez écoutée.

 _\- Ou pas assez._

\- Vas-t-en !

Le crépuscule avait fait place à la nuit et elle se retrouve bientôt submergée par les flammes.

Alors, pour sa dernière minute, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Orgue de Noël, activation !

Pourquoi lorsqu'elle était prête à mourir quelqu'un venait la sauver ?

\- Riran !

 _Ha, l'homme qui est venu dans notre maison._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est ta mère ?

 _Ma mère ?_

Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rire maintenant.

Un long rire, et bientôt elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Riran ?

Elle cria.

Les akumas les encerclaient.

Marie prit la fillette sous le bras et s'enfuit.

Pourquoi les akumas n'attaquaient pas cette fillette ? Et pourquoi les akumas avaient-ils détruit le village maintenant ? Que se passait-il ?

Peut-être parce que des exorcistes étaient arrivés ?

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés dans la ville.

Alors, comment avaient-ils fait… ?

Bientôt, son oreille perçut une voix familière.

 _Miranda…_

Elle ne semblait pas être en danger, même le contraire. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait avec elle une autre personne.

Ada, peut-être ? Coda ? Marie espérait qu'il s'en était sortit.

Sans doute.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'il partit en direction des montagnes, loin du village.

Cependant, lorsqu'il fut arrivé, son ouïe lui indiqua le danger.

Trop tard.

La neige les enferma, lui et l'enfant.

La mer de flammes n'est plus une mer de flammes.

–––

C'est une mer de neige.

Blanche, immaculée, celle que Riran a déjà vu des milliers de fois par sa fenêtre.

Elle touche la neige, la prend dans sa main, et la sert contre elle.

Ha, le froid fait du bien à son cœur bouillant.

Elle ramène son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés.

Marie ? Noise Marie, il lui semble.

Peut-être ?

\- Monsieur… Appelle-t-elle.

Entendre sa voix lui fait peur. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas parlé ? Elle se le demande, et lui donne les larmes aux yeux.

\- Monsieur !

Cet homme l'a sauvé, que pouvait-elle faire en retour ? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider, elle aussi ?

\- Monsieur !

 _\- Il n'y a rien à faire, tu sais ?_

\- Tais-toi ! N'ai-je pas dis que je ne voulais plus te parler !

 _\- Et pourtant je suis toujours là. Peut-être manques-tu de détermination ? Je suis sûre que tu veux toujours de moi._

\- Nan, je te déteste.

 _\- Comme ta mère ? Tu ne peux pas me détester._

\- … Je te déteste.

 _\- Ce que tu détestes, c'est toi._

\- Donc toi.

 _\- Je ne suis pas toi._

\- Qui es-tu ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas !_

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Monsieur ! Monsieur !

–––

Marie se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses sens lui criaient que rien n'était normal.

Où était-il ?

Il racla sa gorge.

Il y avait un toit… Des murs qui l'encerclaient… Et quelqu'un allongé à côté de lui.

\- Je t'attendais…

La fillette avait dit ces paroles dans un souffle et Marie ne put que sourire.

Il remarqua alors en se relevant le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête maladroitement. Il l'enleva alors d'un coup et sentit une odeur de fer dans l'air. Tapotant son front, il se rendit compte que ce tissu avait arrêté plus ou moins le saignement à sa tempe.

Marie, plein de reconnaissance, remercia gentiment Riran qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ha, monsieur, vous êtes réveillé.

Pour la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix, il la trouva cassée.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- La neige nous est tombée dessus. Vous m'avez protégée. Merci beaucoup.

Marie posa sa main instinctivement sur les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- C'est toi que je dois remercier, tu m'as sauvé aussi.

La fillette se laissa caresser sans broncher et bientôt il fallut trouver une solution.

L'exorciste se leva et sortit son golem qu'il alluma.

\- Allo ?

Il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir de réponse, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, son golem ne faisait entendre que des crissements.

« Peut-être qu'ils me reçoivent même maintenant ? Peut-être qu'ils entendent la même chose que moi… »

\- Monsieur…

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- La neige ici est granuleuse, très collante. Il y a beaucoup de chances que nous ayons des difficultés à nous en défaire. Notre trou de semble pas être très grand, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait pu réchapper à cette avalanche. Il fait noir, on ne voit rien, et pourtant on ne peut pas allumer quoique ce soit, notre température corporelle fait déjà fondre la neige à nos pieds et la neige au dessus de nous, ce qui va faire tomber notre plafond et nous enterrer vivants. Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever, vos mouvements doivent être restreints. Alors je propose de…

Le golem l'arrêta en lui envoyant un jet de lumière dans les yeux.

\- Je propose que je fasse un trou dans le sol pour voir plus loin…

\- Trop dangereux, on ne sait pas l'épaisseur de la couche de neige.

\- On va finir par suffoquer, monsieur. Alors, un de plus un de moins…

Marie écarquilla les yeux. Cette enfant venait-elle de suggérer sa mort pour le sauver ?

\- Trop dangereux.

La fillette ne dit plus rien, mais il sentit un mouvement. L'exorciste prit le bras de Riran qui commençait à marcher à quatre pattes vers le mur de neige.

\- Ne pense que parce que je suis aveugle je suis dénué de vision.

Riran émit un bruit sourd. Puis celui-ci se transforma en rire.

Marie, surpris, se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea :

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Ho, rien. Vous êtes intéressant.

Après un silence assez pesant pour Marie, il décida de lui demander :

\- Petite fille, nous enquêtons en ce moment…

\- Sur ces phénomènes étranges surgissant dans ce village ?

\- … Oui.

\- Je ne pense pas en savoir plus que vous, monsieur, il est presque impossible que je puisse être au courant, d'ailleurs, vous auriez bien remarqué que je reste la plupart de mon temps dans ma maison.

\- Alors, tu ne peux pas répondre à ma question ?

Elle secoua la tête, mais quelque chose l'avait interpelé.

\- Tu connaissais ma question avait que je ne te questionne.

\- Oui. Parce que, depuis l'explosion, des choses bizarres se produisent.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des informations, s'amusa l'aveugle.

\- Ha bon ? Pourtant, c'est à la portée de tout le monde.

\- Tu pourrais me raconter ?

\- Vous essayez de contourner le problème lié à l'oxygène. Plus nous parlons, plus nous en perdons, monsieur.

L'exorciste sourit tristement. En fait, il savait maintenant comment se sortir d'ici. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, mais ils seraient vite sortis d'affaire.

\- Raconte-moi d'abord cette histoire.

\- … Si vous insistez.

« Il y a quelques années, cette ville était assez riche. Beaucoup de mines, avec certains gisements précieux, furent découverts et bientôt un commerce fleurissant commença. Beaucoup de personnes vinrent dans cette ville pour y trouver l'argent. Mon père, par exemple, travaillait dans ces mines. Je me rappelle que de nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé sur une sorte de fantôme qui aurait été vu dans les mines. Bien sûr, mon père, lui, n'y croyait pas. Les peu de fois où je l'ai vu, il me répétait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ces choses-là, que c'était des sornettes. Mais les autres, eux, croyaient en autre chose qu'eux-mêmes et ne pouvaient pas écarter cette éventualité. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, c'était lors d'une explosion. Un gaz s'état échappé à grande échelle dans la mine et tous les mineurs moururent ce jour-là. Y compris mon père. »

Marie, dont l'instinct était affuté, ressentit tout de suite le gêne de la petite.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout. Puis-je savoir le fond de ta pensée ?

\- …

Elle était de nouveau cloitrée dans le silence.

–––

De nombreux jours étaient passés, avant qu'ils se soient enfermés dans cette neige. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette enfant ? Il se rappelait encore des attaques massives d'akumas, les cris des villageois, le refuge qu'il avait prit avec ses compagnons, la disparition d'Ada, celle de Riran, l'appel, les jours qui avaient suivis…

Dans cette forêt, 3 jours après s'être retrouvés, Marie, Miranda, Coda et Frank, les seuls qui attiraient les akumas, ces bêtes qui prenaient la vie des villageois en ce moment, quelque soit la personne, comme une punition, comme si tout était orchestrer pour qu'ils partent.

Mais, Marie, en accord avec Miranda, s'était séparé d'elle à contre cœur et, pour sauver toutes ces personnes en danger, ils étaient allés d'un côté, Frank avec Marie, Coda avec Miranda.

Frank mourut la minute d'après.

Car il avait été appelé par Marie, un instant d'inattention suffit.

Marie ne put l'arrêter.

Il espérait que Coda était en vie, quelque part, et qu'il faisait son chemin avec Miranda qui le protégerait.

Mais l'exorciste du temps ne pourrait pas le couvrir longtemps. La mort de Frank prouvait que son pouvoir qu'elle avait utilisé pour les soigner son cette armoire ne marchait plus.

Coda… Allait-il tenir ?

Mais Marie, secoué, n'avait le temps de réfléchir et s'enfuit, attirant des dizaines d'akumas.

\- Un exorciste ?

\- Oui, nous pensons que c'est la cause de la venue de ces akumas. Répond une voix grave au téléphone.

\- Très bien. Avez-vous pu définir la personne en question ?

\- Nous visons quelqu'un mais de là à dire que nous sommes sûr...

\- Je vois. Et pour les akumas ? Réussissez-vous à les neutraliser ?

\- Beaucoup de morts, enfin, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs mais Miranda et moi contrôlons la situation. Son innocence est très utile.

\- Vous devriez la persuader de ça... Soupire Komui.

Derrière le combiné, la personne rigole doucement.

\- Par contre, nous aurons besoin de renforts.

Komui redevient attentif.

\- On dirait que le village entier est rempli d'akumas, c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas affirmer le nombre de morts. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne. C'est sûrement lié à l'exorciste dont nous parlions. Nous allons nous renseigner sur l'histoire de cette ville, nous en apprendrons peut-être plus.

\- D'accord, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Vos renforts arriveront dans quelques heures, pouvez-vous tenir jusque là ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Nous tiendrons jusque là.

–––

Bien.

Les renforts allaient arrivés, ils seraient sortis de là dans peu de temps.

Mais il avait attendu des jours.

Les akumas le pourchassaient quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il aille. Il tournait en rond, à la recherche de Miranda qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas. Où pouvait-elle être bien allée ? Elle avait à protéger Coda, était-il encore vivant ?

Et Ada et sa fille, qu'étaient-elles devenues ?

Marie entendait mais parfois n'écoutait pas. Quand il avait vu Riran, il ne s'était pas posé la question, il avait enfin retrouvé Miranda mais la vie de cette petite était plus importante. Il savait que son amie n'était pas en danger, d'après les battements de son cœur et le son de ses mouvements.

Non, il avait fait le bon choix.

N'est-ce pas ?

Bientôt, les renforts viendront et…

Pourquoi cette petite avait-elle proposé de se sacrifier ? Il aurait dû faire pareil…

Peut-être était-ce un châtiment ? Sa vue n'était-elle pas suffisant ?

\- Monsieur ?

Mais cette petite attendait. Marie n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : il devait faire quelque chose, vite. Même si la situation semblait être perdue, il avait encore la chance de pouvoir sauver une de ces villageois.

Ada était sans doute avec Miranda, à l'heure qu'il était…

\- Monsieur ? Vous aviez dit que vous aviez un moyen de nous faire sortir ?

L'exorciste se reprit vite et énonça clairement :

\- Orgue de Noël, activation !

La vitesse fut telle que la fillette quand la fillette allait gratter la neige, elle disparut en éclats scintillants.

Riran se tourna vers Marie et, avec une admiration qui brillait dans son regard, s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes si fort ! Merci, monsieur !

L'aveugle, qui allait sombrer dans ses pensées les plus noires, voyait la lumière.

\- Marie, attention !

Mais la lumière est si vite cachée par les nuages que ce moment qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir s'était envolé à la vitesse de son Orgue.

\- Miranda ! Où es-tu ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas voir, monsieur, il y a une tempête de neige qui approche !

L'aveugle l'avait entendu, mais avec tout ce vent il ne pourrait plus rien ressentir.

Soudain, la petite prit son bras et se permit de le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'il ne le sache :

\- Je serai vos yeux, monsieur, avancez, je sais me diriger dans ce blizzard.

Sa façon de parler le surprenait toujours et, ayant une confiance aveugle en ce petit être, il commença à avancer, suivant les petits pas de la fillette.

~••oOo••~

Voilà !

Bon, il était plus petit aussi mais bon x)

Encore désolée hein, j'essaierai de faire mieux ! T.T

Bye bye ! :)


	4. Chapter 3 : Et si c'était la vérité ?

Bonjooooour !

Après ce grand retard dont je m'excuse, je vous offre ce chapitre ! :3

J'ai eu la page blanche et je m'occupais d'une autre fiction et ce n'est pas plus mal parce que mon amie Neko n'a pas encore posté cette partie de l'histoire.

Je travaille déjà sur le prochain chapitre donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera surement à temps, celui-là ! T_T

Encore désolée pour le retard et le petit chapitre, le prochain sera plus long, normalement ! xD (toujours mettre des normalement comme ça t'es sûre de ne pas avoir dit un mensonge aux lecteurs, ils ne pourront rien te reprocher, yeah ! *esquive les tomates pourries*)

~••oOo••~

Marie avançait, il en était sûr, vers Miranda.

Il pouvait discerner sa voix, ses hurlements, mais ne comprenait aucun mot.

Il percevait deux présences avec elle, et celle de Riran à côté de lui le rassurait. Ils avançaient, lentement, dans le froid, la neige, les flammes étant éteintes depuis longtemps, même si on pouvait entendre quelques crépitements loin, surement dans le village.

Ces flammes avaient tout ravagé, même les arbres qui devaient être ébroués par le vent n'étaient plus là.

Bientôt, les cris de Miranda se firent plus précis et il l'appela :

\- Miranda ! Où êtes-vous ?

Il sentit Riran se crisper et reprit, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mal à la fillette, ses apostrophes.

Petit à petit, il devinait qu'il se rapprochait et, ainsi, petit à petit, il savait que la tempête était de plus en plus féroce.

\- Monsieur ! Je vois votre amie !

Riran le tira plus en avant, allant plus vite, et Marie fit attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et fut soulagé.

\- Vous ne pouvez […] Non !

Des éclats de voix, celles d'Ada, de Coda et de Miranda se firent entendre.

\- Ada, s'il vous plait !

\- Je dois […] Le sujet […]

\- Arrêtez ! […] Je suis sûr que […]

\- Votre amie est à quelques mètres de nous, droit devant nous, avec un autre homme, et…

\- Riran ?

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, en plein milieu de sa phrase, mais l'aveugle la laissa continuer ce suspens.

\- C'est… une humaine… Non, un monstre… Je…

D'un coup, elle lâcha le bras de l'exorciste qui se retrouva entièrement dans la neige, et courut vers les voix, vers sa mère.

Sa mère, oui.

\- Miranda ! Cria l'enfant.

Alors qu'elle lâchait cette dernière plainte, une explosion retentit.

Marie perçut le claquement d'ailes dans les souffles de sa respiration, seulement les pigeons ne l'intéressaient pas pour l'instant –eussent été des pigeons en Norvège. Nan, lui, même si sa tête le lançait, voulait rattraper la petite, et voir comment allaient ses camarades.

Un autre cri.

Il flancha et tomba par terre alors qu'une odeur de cuivre emplissait l'espace.

\- Coda ! Hurla Miranda.

L'exorciste aveugle commençait à avoir marre des cris de sa comparse. Lui, dont l'ouïe était décuplée, pouvait entendre tous les changements dans sa voix, tous ses sentiments, et ce cri l'exaspérait.

Il était témoin de son inutilité, ne pouvant pas aider la femme qu'il commençait sans doute à aimer.

\- Relevez-vous, monsieur ! Vite !

Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, donc Miranda, Coda, Ada aussi.

Il n'avait qu'à se relever pour mieux rebondir, seulement il n'avait plus la force.

\- Monsieur ! Vous resterez là à bien faire, laissez une enfant s'en prendre à sa mère, laissez votre camarade mourir devant vos yeux ?!

Il ne savait pas comment elle trouvait la force pour dire ça. Lui, n'en avait pas assez pour se lever.

\- Monsie–

\- Riran !

La voix de Miranda lui semblait lointaine, mais c'était bien lui qu'elle défendait.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il essayait de toutes ses forces de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de quelqu'un. Presque désespérément.

Alors Marie prit toute sa détermination qu'il transforma en force, en oxygène pour ses muscles.

Il allait y arriver, il allait protéger ses camarades, ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger il y a toutes ces années !

Le vent se fit plus fort, et presque instantanément il comprit quels étaient les petits sifflements qu'il percevait depuis le début.

Des dizaines d'akumas près de lui, près d'eux, chuchotaient inlassablement des paroles sans queue ni tête. « Nous devons protéger le sujet. »

\- Orgue de Noël, activation !

Se tenant sur ses deux jambes, la tête en feu, son innocence coula en lui et Marie reprit confiance.

Miranda n'y croyait pas. Enfin, n'y croyait _plus_. Après que Coda s'était effondré, son monde s'était écroulé et la neige autour d'eux avait fait un cocon.

Comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone, ils étaient protégés par une force inconnue : les akumas et la tempête ne pouvaient pas s'approcher de cette barrière.

« Protéger le sujet… »

Cette même phrase commençait à lui entrer en tête et elle se tourna vers Ada.

Enfin, ce qui avait été Ada.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à votre fille !

Elle tenait Riran d'un bras, par le cou, sans violence, avec souplesse même.

\- Je dois protéger le sujet, pleurait la mère.

Sa peau d'humaine s'en allait en même temps que son identité était révélée.

\- Miranda… Fuyez… Contre tous ces akumas vous n'êtes…

\- Orgue de Noël, activation !

Non, le monde de Miranda n'allait pas disparaître comme ça ! C'était impossible !

Alors, elle aussi, comme l'homme qu'elle avait apprit à aimer, elle allait se battre !

C'est alors que, comme le miracle qu'elle attendait, elle vit sortir de cette tornade des ailes d'un blanc presque bleu.

Quelques akumas furent balayés et revinrent sur les pauvres ailes qui connurent le même sort.

L'apparition donna le courage à Miranda, en voyant Marie se battre contre ces bêtes, et tonna :

\- Time Record, activation !

Le temps s'arrêta autour d'elle, seuls ses amis et Ada pouvaient encore bouger. Elle soigna d'un geste Coda, qui se releva pour la protéger. On pouvait voir ses jambes trembler, mais Coda était un homme fidèle : il se releva encore une fois, pour son idéal.

Dans ce temps glacé, elle courra vers son ami et l'aida à se tenir sur ses jambes.

L'aveugle la remercia bien vite, puis, ne tenant plus, le temps reprit son cours sur les akumas.

L'orgue de Noël défit des dizaines d'akumas, ceux à sa portée, et bientôt, les ailes entraperçues devinrent réelles.

\- Mira ?! S'exclama Marie.

Il avait deviné l'un de ses camarades, mais il savait que si c'était Mira, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps –mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais devant elle.

Il fallait donc que–

\- Monsieur !

Coda, qui se relevait à chaque fois, ne se relèverait plus.

Riran était retenue par sa mère.

Nan, par un akuma.

\- Je ne vous la donnerai pas ! C'est ma fille ! C'est le sujet ! Ma fille ! Le sujet ! Sauvez-moi !

Ses phrases n'avaient ni queue ni tête, si bien que les deux exorcistes, avec le choc de la perte de leur camarade, ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elle disait.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que Riran était en danger.

Que le nouvel exorciste –sans doute, suivant la logique–, était en danger.

Miranda soigna, avec le temps qu'elle avait donné à Coda, Marie qui l'en remercia d'un regard, avant de tendre la main vers Ada :

\- Arrêtez ça, Ada !

Mais l'akuma semblait tiraillé. Elle se contredisait d'une seconde à l'autre, tenant de plus en plus fermement sa fille.

Puis, dans une bourrasque, elle se retrouva au sol, écrasant Riran sous sa forme d'akuma.

S'empêtrant dans la neige, on entendit la petite hurler.

Deux ailes firent leur apparition alors que les akumas tombaient les uns après les autres.

\- Mira ! Appela Miranda.

Celle-ci se tourna vers la plus grande.

Elle venait de transpercer Ada d'une bourrasque. Les piques de glace qu'elle faisait apparaître passaient inaperçu dans l'immensité blanche.

Le cri de la fillette s'était arrêté quand, agacée, l'exorciste aux longs cheveux noirs l'avait déterrée de la neige par le col.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Miranda.

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide, lui apprit Marie.

\- Hn. Confirma Mira.

Riran fermait les yeux depuis un moment, fermement décidée à ne pas regarder autour d'elle.

Les corps de Coda et d'Ada reposaient côte à côte, tels les camarades qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Miranda se demanda vaguement pendant une seconde s'il ne fallait pas mieux les séparer pour rendre hommage au traqueur, mais finalement Ada était celle qu'il avait essayé de protéger plusieurs fois, il serait dommage que, même si elle était un akuma, il ne soit pas avec l'objet de sa protection.

Toutes les machines étaient à terre, se dégradant continuellement. Leur poussière ruinait le blanc de la neige et leurs crépitements brisaient le silence de la forêt.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mira en regardant la petite fille à ses pieds et le carnage devant elle.

\- Des akumas nous ont retenu prisonniers dans cette forêt quelques jours et je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis inutile, je…

\- Je suis resté quelques jours enfermé dans une poche de glace, coupa Marie pendant que notre exorciste se confondait dans des excuses multiples.

Un grand bruit avertit alors les exorcistes. Riran venait de s'écrouler.

Marie rassura tout de suite Miranda : il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de la fillette. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Il lui était redevable pour l'avoir mené jusqu'à son amie. Sans ça, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de Miranda ? L'exorciste était très maladroite, alors sans lui et Coda, elle serait sans doute…

L'aveugle ne voulait pas y penser et se reprit à la question de Mira :

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Décidant qu'il n'était peut-être pas le moment de tout raconté, il pensa alors à l'arche et répliqua par une autre question :

\- Par où es-tu venue ?

Surement pas très ravie qu'on n'est pas répondu à sa question, la jeune femme se tut avant que Marie ne rajoute :

\- Nous t'expliquerons tout en chemin…

~••oOo••~

C'est presque avec un soupir qu'elle dit qu'elle était arrivée dans le bourg du village et que l'arche mettrait un certain temps avant de venir.

Le village était en cendre.

Plus aucune trace d'une certaine présence humaine, ni même animale. Tout semblant rasé, comme si la neige qui recouvrait les bâtisses brûlées était en fait du feu.

Le rouge était passé au blanc.

Les exorcistes prièrent silencieusement leurs amis Frank et Coda. Même s'ils ne les connaissaient que très peu, perdre un camarade était toujours difficile, surtout pour les apôtres de Dieu.

Le chemin était recouvert de cendre et de neige, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'église.

\- Nous avons été envoyé ici à cause de mouvements suspects d'akuma, commença Marie, racontant comme promis leur histoire, et nous sommes arrivés en Norvège. Seulement, nous nous sommes perdus. Nous avons été retrouvé par une femme, Ada, qui s'est révélée être un akuma, et sa fille, Riran.

Un coup à la fillette qui était toujours inconsciente, d'après sa respiration lente. Miranda répéta 2 ou 3 fois un « je suis désolée » murmurant, ce qui fit sourire l'aveugle.

\- Un tremblement de terre a tout ravagé, nous avons été séparé et pendant des jours nous avons été séparé. Un incendie s'est déclaré, une tempête aussi, nous étions perdus. J'ai alors retrouvé Riran, qui m'a conduit à sa mère, Miranda et Coda. Frank était déjà…

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer la tristesse des exorcistes. Si quelques uns considéraient les patrouilleurs comme un outil –un certain ami de notre aveugle prit comme exemple, d'autres les voyaient comme des compagnons, des amis, des camarades. Marie et Miranda, bien sûr, faisaient partie de la deuxième catégorie. Les exorcistes agissaient sur des ordres qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de suivre parfois, même Komui se tuait l'âme à agir. Les exorcistes laissent derrière eux famille, amis, amants. Ils consacrent leurs vies à leur rôle d'apôtre et ne font confiance qu'à eux-mêmes.

Enfin, c'est ce que devrait être un exorciste.

Si la réalité n'était pas comme ça, c'est parce que ce n'est pas dans la nature humaine.

On peut apprendre à s'attacher difficilement, l'inverse, mais forcément au bout d'un certain temps passé ensemble, un lien se noue.

Marie aurait tellement aimé rompre ce line, qu'il n'existe plus, et en même temps il lui était si précieux que le perdre pourrait le tuer.

Les exorcistes étaient entre deux eaux.

L'aveugle rouvrit alors les yeux.

\- Frank Devis était déjà mort, et malheureusement le deuxième patrouilleur en mission avec nous, Coda Kit, est mort peu de temps après. Nous avons perdu deux de nos camarades.

Marie, toujours un peu nostalgique, se demandait si Mira aurait le recul pour se demander si elle était triste. Est-ce que ça lui importait un tant soit peu ? L'exorciste aux cheveux longs n'était pas très expressive, pourtant Marie avait confiance en elle, mais il ne comprenait pas la façon de penser de son amie –qui, pourtant, ne devait pas être très compliquée.

Puis, se tournant vers Miranda, il demanda, souriant malgré toutes ces réflexions :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté, pourrais-tu nous raconter ?

\- Oui, désolée ! Et bien, nous avons tourné en rond, moi et Coda pendant des jours, comme vous, et finalement nous avons retrouvé Ada. Elle était rayonnante, comme toujours, mais… Pardon, je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots, que je suis bête !

\- Calme-toi, Miranda, continue… La rassura Marie.

\- Et bien… Ada était rayonnante, alors je suis allée la voir, mais à ce moment-là elle nous a attaqués ! Riran était avec elle. Dès que sa mère nous a attaqués, elle est partie en courant. J'ai voulu la rattraper mais Coda était en danger et pourtant… Je suis inutile, désolée d'être aussi ingrate, je vais me tuer comme punition ! S'écria-t-elle en dernier.

Riran ne se réveillait qu'après quelques minutes d'inconscience. Les mots de Miranda n'avaient pas fait tilt et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Doucement, la petite se releva, aidée par Marie.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour Riran à qui il s'était déjà prit d'affection –une affection qu'il ne saurait définir.

\- Hum… Soupira-t-elle.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, la petite pleurait. Même si ce n'était pas réaliste, il y avait bien des larmes qui coulaient de son œil aveugle, du même laiteux que son exorciste, sans que sa respiration ne change.

Elle flancha quelques fois sous l'œil attentif de Miranda qui chuchotait des « désolée » à chaque maladresse des jambes de Riran.

La petite se porta sur ses deux jambes et regarda autour d'elle, n'en perdant pas une miette.

\- Ha…

Elle se tourna vers Mira, qui regardait son golem.

\- L'Arche va bientôt s'ouvrir.

Les minutes étaient passées si vite, et pourtant l'Arche était là, sauveur des deux exorcistes qui rentraient seuls.

Enfin, pas seuls.

Riran se voulait pas lâcher le regard de Mira, qui haussait les sourcils. Soudain, d'un saut en avant, elle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai trouvée… !

L'exorciste aux cheveux longs eut un geste de recul qui faillit la faire tomber, mais la petite ne lâchait pas prise. Elle s'agrippa encore plus et Mira fut obligée de demander du secours à Marie. Son regard le suppliait, mais il laissait faire, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

L'Arche s'ouvrit.

~••oOo••~

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! :3

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus humoristique que ce début de fanfiction !

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression que ça avance doucement mais surement, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez compris (ou si j'ai fait comprendre quelque chose x)) mais en tout cas ça le fait !

Voilà voilà, sinon Mira apparait ! Pour la première fois !

Pourquoi Riran à l'air si heureuse de la voir ? Pourquoi Mira recule ? Pourquoi Mira est-elle autant une associale ?!

Tout ça… Dans le prochain chapitre.

TIN TIN. (Neko je t'aime, tu sais ?)

Bye ! ~


	5. Chapter 4 : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Désolée pour le retard…

En fait, avec Neko, heuuuuu… Voilà -'

Je poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt qu'elle, mais normalement le sien devrait arriver dans les heures qui suivent ! (normalement…)

Encore désolée pour ce petit retard–  
\- Petit ?!  
\- Bah oui…  
\- Une semaine !  
\- Oui mais on faisait plein de choses ;w;  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison !  
\- Désolée…  
\- C'est bien…

Donc comme l'a dit ma deuxième personnalité, nan, y'a pas d'excuses…

Disclamer : (ouij'enmetsunsij'aienvie) Nan, hélas, dans ma grande pauvreté, -man n'est pas à moi… Je crois que ça partirait en cacahuète de toutes façons si c'était à moi. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 4 :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Riran.

\- D'où viens-tu, Riran ?

\- De Norvège.

Il posa un petit arrêt.

Si elle énonçait encore des évidences, ils n'en auraient pas fini…

\- As-tu un nom de famille ? Ton village porte-t-il un nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Riran et je viens de Norvège.

Johnny et Reever semblaient amusés alors que Komui soupirait. Bookman, lui, restait dans son coin, comme toujours, et laissait son regard fureter dans la pièce.

\- Riran comment ?

\- Riran tout court.

\- Et ton village ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le soupir faillit partir.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

La petite fille pencha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle semblait bien s'amuser, pourtant aucune expression ne le laissait penser. Elle tournait la tête avec curiosité dans la pièce.

\- Alors Riran, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Non.

Le chinois se retint de lui dire qu'il n'y avait surement rien derrière le canapé, mais ça aurait été la décevoir. Pas qu'il aimait la voir en équilibre sur le dossier du canapé, ses jambes essayant de se rééquilibrer dans les airs, mais bon…

\- Tu es ici parce que tu vas devenir exorciste. Sais-tu ce qu'est un exorciste ?

\- Non.

Un jour, il lui ferait dire autre chose qu'une phrase fermée.

\- Un exorciste est quelqu'un qui détient une arme anti-akumas. Les akumas sont les monstres que tu as vus l'autre jour.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il est là pour sauver les gens de la menace que ces akumas.

\- Monsieur ?

Komui sourit, enfin elle s'était intéressée à lui !

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce car je suis beaucoup moins âgée que vous que vous me parlez sur ce ton ? Les phrases courtes, sans mots vraiment difficiles, pensez-vous vraiment que je ne vais pas comprendre si vous me parlez d'une façon différente ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous devriez vous obstiner à parler ainsi. Est-ce vraiment à cause de mon âge ? Pensez-vous que je suis en état de choc ? Pensez-vous que j'ai besoin qu'on me ménage ?

Les questions n'étaient pas posées sur un ton en particulier, ce qui dérangea l'Intendant. Elle parlait comme si elle parlait d'une chose qui se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il aurait bien vu quelqu'un dire ça sarcastiquement et s'en voulut assez de la prendre pour une gamine. Elle était une exorciste. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses, peut-être plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et pourtant il lui parlait comme à l'enfant à laquelle elle ressemblait. Une enfant de 14 ans, peut-être 13 ou 15, qui sait ?

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Encore une fois, aucun sentiment n'était transmis, comme si elle s'était entrainée pendant des années.

Bookman sourit.

Il en était sûr désormais.

Alors que Komui essayait de savoir si la dernière réponse était une blague ou pas, Reever lui tendit un dossier.

\- On vient de me donner ça, ce sont les examens de la petite.

La « petite » le fixa un bon moment, alors qu'il repartait et il ferma la porte derrière lui, certain qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais plus ainsi.

Komui s'interrompit quelques minutes pour lire ledit dossier. Normalement, il l'aurait laissé dans un coin de son bureau mais il fallait avouer que le cas de cette petite l'intéressait, ou plutôt l'intriguait.

Son regard imprima toutes les pages les unes après les autres. À chaque nouvelle page, il y avait une surprise.

« Orpheline » –elle était pourtant avec sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

« 12 ans » –son physique indiquait qu'elle faisait plus autour des 15 ans.

« Sans blessure externe ou interne » –Marie et Miranda avaient bien dit qu'elle avait été maltraitée par sa mère devant leurs yeux et que la petite marchait sans vêtements chauds dans la neige (lui aussi l'avait vu à son arrivée.)

« Atteinte d'amnésie » –elle se souvenait parfaitement des évènements, où avaient-ils décelé de l'amnésie, cette petite avait même une très bonne mémoire, si elle avait été atteinte d'amnésie, elle se serait perdue dans ses explications.

\- Est-ce vrai que tu es amnésique ?

\- Pas que je sache.

Elle faisait une fouille archéologique des papiers de l'Intendant sous les gestes paniqués de Johnny qui ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle.

Le chinois continua de lire le rapport.

« Nous avons peine à le croire, mais cette petite possède des qualité hors du commun. Ou plutôt, surhumains. »

Cette phrase avait accroché le regard de Komui qui leva précipitamment les yeux vers la nouvelle. Celle-ci le fixait.

L'Intendant eut un mouvement de recul. Depuis quand le regardait-elle ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Intendant ?

Il aurait du y déceler une menace mais son air angélique avait prit le dessus.

\- Non tout va bien. Cherches-tu quelque chose ?

Elle l'ignora superbement et reprit sa fouille.

\- Pour l'instant, continua-t-il malgré tout, tu auras le droit à un uniforme d'emprunt. Tu deviendras exorciste dans peu de temps.

Toujours aucune réaction chez la fille.

\- Je demanderai à Kanda de t'occuper de toi et–

Il fut coupé par Bookman :

\- Je m'occupe d'elle.

Riran avait comme par magie levé la tête et toisait le vieil homme.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

Elle s'était redressée de tout son long. Ses cheveux noirs indomptables voguaient sur sa nuque et son regard asymétrique laissait transparaitre la fureur qui l'habitait.

\- À présent, lui annonça Bookman, tu auras un grand frère.

\- … Un grand frère ?

\- Bientôt, tu porteras un nouveau nom, tu feras partie des bookmen.

La petite changea brutalement de haineuse à euphorique.

\- Un grand frère ?!

Puis son expression reprit celle de glace qu'elle aimait tant. Cependant, elle arborait un sourire maladroit.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce grand frère.

Lavi était toujours dans son lit, dans l'infirmerie. Il aurait bien voulu partir mais l'infirmière en chef l'en empêchait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Repartez ! Hurla la voix de sa bien aimée infirmière.

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut d'échine et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à voir cette vieille femme lui criant dessus, mais il entendit à la place une voix fluette avec un visage d'adolescente.

\- Je m'appelle Riran, on m'a demandé de… Ha.

C'est les yeux grands ouverts que le bookman observa l'infirmière prendre par le vêtement une petite fille qui semblait ne pas se soucier d'être portée telle une vieille serpillère.

Plus tard encore, un grand bruit se fit encore entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand tremblement.

La petite fille était là, ayant défoncé la porte à grand coup de pied (enfin, du point de vue de Lavi.)

\- Je m'appelle Riran, et on m'a demandé de vous amener dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Bookman vous attend.

Elle portait l'uniforme d'exorciste.

D'abord, tout doucement elle s'approcha, le jaugeant, puis sans laisser à Lavi ou aux autres infirmières le temps de protester, elle tira d'un mouvement sec sur la perfusion du bookman qui laissa échapper une sorte de jappement.

\- Mais que faites-vous ! Laissez ce patient tranquille !

\- C'est Komui qui m'envoie et–

\- Je n'ai que faire des ordres de cette énergumène ! A-t-il conscience qu'il envoie plus de gens ici qu'il n'en fait partir ?

Riran haussa les épaules et pencha la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais qu'il va devenir mon prochain grand frère. Dit-elle en pointant Lavi du doigt.

Ledit "grand frère" se releva vite et s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- Et bien, que je n'en savais rien.

Le bookman passa une main sur son visage. C'était peine perdue avec elle, il semblait.

Il avait tout retenu, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle répète pour que la situation lui semble plus réaliste.

\- Grand Intendant, je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

\- Et bien, cette jeune fille va vous suivre, vous allez vous occuper de son éducation avec Kanda.

\- Avec… Yuu ?!

Franchement, sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

La _jeune fille_ le regarda de travers. À quatre pattes sur le canapé qu'il occupait, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et _ho mon dieu_ _ **sa jupe était trop courte**_.

\- Pourquoi ça vous gêne tellement de vous occuper de moi ? À cause de votre partenaire ? Parce que je suis jeune ? Parce que ça vous ennuie, seulement ? Vous savez, je ne suis pas une petite fille, on dit que l'âge de raison est à 7 ans, et sachant que j'ai passé cet âge, je suis apte à être sage, comme le dit cette superstition. Après, pour votre partenaire, vous pouvez demander à en changer, mais je tiens à préciser que moi non plus je ne suis pas du tout au courant de qu'ils ont prévu pour mon entrainement.

Elle passa son regard sur Komui et sur Bookman.

\- Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller, si je vous dérange n'hésitez pas à le dire, après tout il y a beaucoup d'autres exorcistes et même de personnes aptes à m'entrainer, dont ce Kanda, donc je pense que le meilleure pour vous en ce moment est de refuser la proposition si vous ne voulez pas être embêté. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes qui auraient envie d'entrainer une petite fille, donc je comprends parfaitement.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis, avec une flagrante sincérité, elle s'essaya à un sourire.

Qui donna envie à Lavi de s'enfuir.

C'était quoi, _ça_? C'était qui, _elle_?

Exténué, il s'effondra sur le canapé et supplia presque :

\- Quelqu'un pour m'expliquer qui elle est ?

\- Cette enfant est Riran, une exorciste qui vient d'arriver. Miranda et Marie l'ont trouvée lors d'une mission en Norvège.

Lavi observa cette petite et il la trouva bien jeune. Elle avait cette expression candide alors qu'elle devait avoir 15 ans, de l'âge d'Allen. Ses cheveux étaient noirs par endroits, irréguliers, elle affichait toujours la même expression mi déconfite mi joyeuse, ses yeux se baladant toujours d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans qu'on puisse les voir sous sa couverture de cheveux.

\- On lui a déjà fait passer les tests ?

\- Non, comme je l'ai dit elle vient d'arriver, et puis… Il y a quelque chose qui est assez incroyable chez elle.

C'était Panda Jiiji qui venait de parler.

\- C'est pourquoi on voulait que tu nous accompagnes.

~••oOo••~

\- Bien, Hevlaska.

Comme à chaque fois, des sortes de lianes vinrent agripper Riran et, même si celle-ci ne disait rien, sa grimace ne fit pas inaperçu.

\- 20%… 34%… 48%… 65%… 67%.

Riran fut reposée et elle attendit patiemment qu'on lui explique.

\- Komui, quelque chose est étrange avec elle…

\- Oui, on sait, la porte nous a prévenus. Nous avons bien fait de la garder, finalement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bookman se tourna vers son disciple qui venait de parler.

\- Cette petite n'est pas humaine.

Les yeux de Lavi s'agrandirent et ils se dirigèrent vers la concernée.

Qui avait disparu.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez me chasser ?

Elle se trouvait maintenant en équilibre sur la barrière.

\- Je ne vivrai plus jamais ça… Souffla-t-elle.

Et elle sauta.

~••oOo••~

\- Cherchez-la !

Riran entendait tous les hommes se précipiter dans le couloir en face d'elle.

Elle avait beau savoir qu'on la cherchait, elle resterait ici. Justement parce qu'on la recherchait.

Elle ne finirait pas comme avec ce monstre, sa mère tout de même. La petite voix ne reviendrait pas. Le monsieur l'en avait assuré. N'est-ce pas… ?

\- Riran ! Ooooi !

Si elle l'avait bien retenu, c'était la voix du roux qui allait s'occuper d'elle. Il marchait dans le couloir, à la recherche de sa future _kohai_ , ce qui n'était pas facile. Comment cette petite avait-elle pu ne pas se blesser suite à sa chute ?! En tout cas, d'après plusieurs groupes de traqueurs, elle était passée par là. Maintenant, reste à savoir où elle se cachait.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, en fait. Il faut dire que toute cette histoire l'embêtait un peu. Alors quoi, il allait faire comme le Panda maintenant ? Il devra enseigner tous ses savoirs à quelqu'un ?

Quand il y pensait, il trouvait ça assez bien. Toutes ses hésitations allaient pouvoir s'en aller.

Reprenant sa route, il trouva Allen, marchant dans le sens inverse, pour une fois non accompagné par son fidèle toutou Link.

\- Allen ! Tu n'aurais pas vu une adolescente d'environ 15 ans, assez grande, de longs cheveux noirs…

\- Nan, désolé… Répondit le blandin en passant une main sur son cou.

\- D'accord, alors je te laisse, je dois la trouver ! Si tu la vois, tu préviens Komui.

Lavi repartit alors, laissant son ami figer dans le couloir, en recherche, lui, de réponses. Une fille de 15 ans, longs cheveux noirs, ça faisait une sorte de Lenalee en plus petite ?

Le blandin, un peu perdu, reprit sa route jusqu'à entendre un bruit.

Un bruit de quelqu'un qui étouffe.

Ni une ni deux, il alla sauver la personne. Il courut jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit subitement et vit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Une fille avec la même description de Riran venait d'attacher une infirmière à une chaise.

\- Ho mince, on nous a vu, fit-elle seulement.

Elle s'approcha alors d'Allen qui recula un peu.

\- Heuu… Hésitait-il.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu m'as vue.

Elle fondit sur le jeune homme qui eut pour seul réflexe d'activer son innocence.

Trop tard, sa tête était sur le sol, deux mains lourdes lui enserrant les siennes en une clé de bras.

Comment une fille de son gabarie pouvait-elle avoir une force pareille ? Elle était le genre de personne dont il oubliait l'âge, soit à peu près le sien.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais vous m'y avez obligée.

\- Je ne t'ai obligée à rien !

\- Malheureusement.

Il se sentit quitter le sol et propulser sur le mur d'en face.

Tout devint noir à la seconde où Riran se dirigeait vers lui.

~••oOo••~

\- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Allen venait juste de rouvrir les yeux. Une jeune femme de son âge se tenait devant lui, une sorte de moue désolée sur le visage, les cheveux mi-noirs mi-châtains.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur…

Et elle semblait sincère.

Allen se souvint soudainement de son vol contre le mur et voulut se lever.

Il était attaché.

\- N'essayez pas de son libérer, s'il vous plait. Il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve.

\- Hein ?

Enfermée dans son mutisme, elle ne voulait rien dire et regardait devant elle : Allen. Seulement, ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fixait, que c'était simplement le point qui lui permettait de réfléchir.

Quelque chose titillait quand même l'exorciste qui se permit de vérifier. En voyant le trou dans le mur, il se dit que, oui, ça pouvait très bien être lui qui l'avait formé. Mais, était-ce vraiment la jeune femme qui l'avait fait valdinguer dans la pièce comme ça ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, elle lui dit :

\- Je crois que j'y suis allée trop fort avec vous, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi léger, si je puis me permettre.

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Oui.

C'était beaucoup trop surréaliste pour qu'il y songe seulement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas te libérer, s'il te plait. On me fera du mal si je sors.

L'infirmière balança sa chaise, hors d'elle, mais lorsque Riran se tourna vers elle, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle essaya d'hurler. Seul le bâillon l'en empêchait.

\- Avez-vous peur ? Demanda Riran à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci arrêta tous gestes et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle devait vraiment être terrifiée pour prendre cette expression, pensa l'exorciste. Qu'avait pu faire la jeune femme aux yeux vairons pour l'effrayer à ce point.

Peut-être que faire valser un homme était déjà un bon point pour avoir peur de quelqu'un. Et être attaché. Et peut-être être bâillonné aussi, ça pouvait aider.

Mais Allen, ne ressentait aucune peur car aucune mauvaise intention chez son 'agresseur'. Il voyait Riran comme une fille de son âge qui avait peur qu'on la rattrape, et qui ne savait pas où elle était.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et déclara à l'infirmière :

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous avez peur de moi, même si je ne comprends pas. Je ne fais qu'un mètre 58 vous savez. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour lesquelles vous pourriez avoir peur de moi. Je suis une petite fille.

« Une petite fille qui arrive à soulever un garçon de son âge avec cette taille, non, ce n'est pas normal ! »

Définitivement, elle n'était pas normale. Mais pourquoi la Congrégation en aurait après cette fille ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air coupable. Quoique, si elle se cachait ainsi…

Alors qu'Allen pensait que quelque chose manquait, Timcanpy sortit de sa poche et cria :

\- Walker ! Où êtes-vous encore passé ! Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne deviez pas vous en aller comme ça, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à partir !

Allen avait oublié son chien de garde, c'est ça.

Riran fixait la petite boule jaune et semblait-il que sa seule pupille s'était fendillée pour devenir une véritable pupille de chat.

Elle suivait des yeux Tim qui voletait autour de son maitre.

\- Quel est ton prénom ? Essaya Allen qui avait soudainement peur pour son golem.

La fille ne répondit même pas, trop occupée à suivre le golem qui, lui aussi, commençait à avoir peur.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- Riran.

Alors cette fille avait bien un prénom.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu te cacher ?

Peut-être que s'il faisait la conver–

\- WALKER !

Un Link défonça la porte et, aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait défoncé, Riran lui sauta dessus, ses deux pieds en avant, pour l'assommer.

\- Ha. Fit-elle.

Link gisait par terre.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'assommer. Pourquoi sommes-nous si fragiles ?

« Nan, c'est elle qui est hors du commun, pas Link qui est fragile ! »

~••oOo••~

Link se retrouva alors, lui aussi, totalement à la merci de la fille en apparence mignonne et naïve.

\- Heu, Riran ?

Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle finissait de mettre des barrettes à son chien de garde.

« Vous savez que si vous voulez paraître innocente pour les exorcistes, il ne faut pas séquestrer des gens… »

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais quand elle vit le sourire de l'adolescente, il ne sut pas quoi continuer.

\- Monsieur, vous pouvez me rendre un service ? Je pense avoir une bonne idée !

\- Hein ?

Décidément, Allen était très éloquent en ce moment.

\- À quelle longueur m'irait mes cheveux ?

Surpris de la question assez étrange au vu de la situation, il répondit :

\- Je pense que courts…

En fait il n'en savait rien, mais il pensait que les cheveux de Lenalee lui allaient bien dans cette coupe, alors il avait dit ça.

Il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle prenne la paire de ciseaux pour couper ses cheveux courts. Pas aussi court que Lenalee. Tout du moins, à l'avant. Car, quand elle se retourna, il vit que ses cheveux étaient coupés juste au-dessous de sa nuque, et pas de ses épaules.

Choqué, le blandin fut bouche-bée.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

\- Comme ça ils ne pourront pas me reconnaître… Fit-elle face à l'expression interrogatrice d'Allen.

Elle maquillait de rouge à lèvre Link qui venait de se réveiller et qui criait de tout son soul. D'après Allen, depuis qu'il était arrivé, 3 jours s'étaient écoulés. Il se demandait comment Komui réagissait, il devait surement être paniqué et les exorcistes devaient être à la poursuite de Riran.

C'est quand il eut cette pensée que quelqu'un tourna la poignée.

Ni une ni deux, la petite se cacha sous le lit de l'infirmière.

Voyant que personne n'allait ouvrir et surtout que la porte était fermée à clé, la personne derrière la porte insista.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen entende la porte se faire défoncer.

\- Lavi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lavi et Mira étaient devant lui, plus ou moins étonnés suivant la personne.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de défoncer la porte… Soupira Mira.

\- C'était le moyen le plus rapide ! Se défendit le roux.

Les deux tournèrent leurs regards vers Allen.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'écria ce dernier.

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous te demander ça. À quoi vous jouez ?

L'exorciste aux cheveux noirs semblait plus blasée que jamais.

Riran, elle, sous le lit, regardait la scène d'un air menaçant. Jamais ces personnes ne l'attraperaient.

Link, énervé, ne répondit même pas, se contentant de fixer le lit sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi –le torchon dans sa bouche l'empêchait de parler– alors Allen raconta qu'il avait entendu du bruit et qu'il a donc accouru pour sauver l'infirmière mais qu'il avait volé dans la pièce.

\- Riran t'a fait voler au travers de la pièce ?! S'exclama Lavi.

L'infirmière se manifesta alors dans de grands gémissements.

C'est ainsi que Lavi et Mira découvrirent le visage caché de Link, caché juste à côté de la blonde.

Le chien de garde n'avait pas voulu qu'ils voient son visage mais c'était trop tard.

Lavi ne se retint pas de rire alors que Mira pensait qu'elle avait vu la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu voir de sa vie.

L'infirmière, en colère qu'on ne lui prête pas l'attention qu'elle avait durement essayé d'avoir, recommença à gigoter sous les rires du bookman.

Mira retira alors le bâillon de l'infirmière et enfin, elle cria :

\- Cette petite s'est introduite dans ma chambre et m'a portée, m'a menacée, m'a assommée et m'a attachée à une chaise !

Riran fronça les sourcils parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir menacer une seule seconde cette dame. M'enfin, elle s'en foutait.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Mira.

Allen lui montra d'un coup de menton le lit que Link fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

L'exorciste aux cheveux noirs glaça la pièce, créant une porte de glace et les contours du lit. Riran ressortit de l'autre côté, calmement, un mince sourire aux lèvres de voir son aînée si haineuse.

Mira, insultée, se mit en colère.

Ne rien faire à Riran… Se dit-elle.

\- Je pensais pourtant que je m'étais bien cachée.

Elle se frappa la tête en tirant la langue, le visage impassible.

~••oOo••~

\- Vous êtes qu'on peut les laisser là-bas ?

\- Oui, ils sont bien installés après tout.

Lavi et Allen eurent assez de jugeote pour ne pas contredire Mira.

\- Mais quand même… Je veux dire, être assis sur une chaise doit faire mal… Tenta Allen.

Il ne reçut que le regard noir que son amie et eut la grande intelligence de se taire.

\- Il n'empêche, Link avec ce maquillage…

Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler rien qu'en y repensant. Riran restait à ses côtés, toute sage, et les suivait sans les faire attendre.

\- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'images…

Timcanpy sortit alors de la poche d'Allen pour aller devant le bookman. Le rire du roux tripla de volume et il s'écroula par terre.

Une image de Link, boudant et fardé, était diffusée dans le couloir.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! S'exclama Lavi, toussant pour à force de rire.

Riran le regarda se tordre sur le sol et suivit Mira et Allen qui continuèrent leur chemin.

~••oOo••~ 

\- Riran !

Celle-ci baissa la tête encore plus contre son torse.

\- Tu sais combien de temps on t'a cherchée ?!

\- 3 jours…

\- EXACTEMENT !

Reever était très énervé. Tellement énervé que même les exorcistes, tous présents dans la pièce, et même Komui, avaient du mal à le regarder.

Le chercheur soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça.

Elle releva des yeux haineux vers lui.

\- Par envie.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Bon, celle-ci ils allaient avoir du mal avec.

\- Arrête ça, Reever.

Comme le Grand Intendant avait parlé, le roux se releva.

\- Riran, maintenant c'est ici ta maison.

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas ma maison.

\- Je te parle de maintenant. Tu es une exorciste désormais.

\- Vous voulez m'utiliser.

Les autres exorcistes baissèrent la tête –hormis les exceptions. C'est à peu près ce qu'ils avaient tous à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Nan. Nous voulons d'adopter.

Lenalee reconnaissait bien là son frère. Elle sourit et s'approcha de Riran.

\- C'est nous ta famille.

La petite pencha la tête mais regarda la chinoise dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous seriez ma famille ?

\- Parce que tu fais partie des nôtres !

Elle tendit sa main à sa cadette. Pour la première fois peut-être depuis qu'elle était ici, elle souriait.

\- Merc–

\- Mais avant toute chose. Coupa Bookman.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu vas devoir me suivre.

Les gardes, l'enfant fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu deviendras l'apprentie de ce crétin, dit-il en pointant Lavi. Je te nomme bookman.

Lavi sortit un « HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?! » de stupéfaction.

~••oOo••~

Et voilà 8D

J'adore faire des fins comme ça…

Bye bye ~ !


	6. Chapter 5 : Le nom de l'innocence

Désolée du retard !

C'est un gros retard, mais je viens de faire ma rentrée et ma deuxième semaine de vacances s'est faite sans internet ! ^^' Du coup, moi qui comptais vous donner le chapitre y'a deux semaines bah… c'était rapé.

Bref, je pense que je peux vous laisser avec le chapitre parce que vous l'avez assez attendu comme ça x)

Enjoy ! :3

Chapitre 5 : 

\- Écoute petite…

Riran n'écoutait déjà plus et se promenait dans la salle d'entrainement sous le regard d'Allen.

\- Hey !

Kanda essayait inlassablement d'avoir l'attention de la petite.

Il était sûr qu'elle faisait ça pour l'énerver, et pourtant elle était juste intriguée par son nouvel environnement. Toujours est-il que le sabreur n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on l'avait administré à cette tache. Il se sentait enfermer et il n'aimait pas ça. Si elle ne réagissait pas dans 5 secondes, il s'en irait.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Allen.

\- C'est pas le tien, moyashi.

Le blandin se tourna vers Riran, surprenant le noiraud qui pensait avoir une parole de reproche.

\- Riran ? Appela Allen

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers l'exorciste et courut vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le plus jeune garçon planta ses yeux sur son aîné qui bouillonnait.

Cette petite faisait vraiment exprès de ne pas l'écouter.

\- Si c'est comme ça… Soupira-t-il.

Il menaça la jeune femme de son sabre, attendant une quelconque expression sur son visage qui ne vint pas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna-t-elle Kanda.

\- Kanda… Essaya Allen qui savait que son camarade était au summum de l'énervement.

Le sabreur attaqua la jeune fille qui esquiva de justesse.

\- Kanda ! Tonnèrent Lenalee et Allen.

Lenalee avait très envie de prendre part à l'entrainement, elle savait très bien que son ami n'aurait pas la patience pour s'occuper de Riran. Elle l'avait su dès le début et en avait parlé à son frère mais jamais il n'avait accepté que sa sœur en fasse part.

Riran, elle, fronça les sourcils quelques instants. Elle ne dit rien, même si elle semblait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses.

\- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je la ménage parce qu'elle est nouvelle. Si je dois l'entrainer, je l'entrainerai à ma façon. Compris, moyashi ?

Ce qu'avait compris Allen, c'est qu'il allait rester pour surveiller l'entrainement, c'était sûr.

Normalement, Lavi aurait dû le faire à sa place, mais Bookman l'avait appelé et ça avait l'air important. Surement en rapport avec l'annonce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

Ils avaient été tous surpris d'apprendre que Riran serait la prochaine bookman. Personne ne s'attendait vraiment à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Lavi et Bookman dans leur rang. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé, alors la nouvelle avait été très surprenante.

La novice regardait une mèche de ses cheveux qui avait été coupée par Kanda. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur ce dernier, qui fulminait. On ne savait jamais à quoi elle pensait vraiment, mais c'était loin de déstabiliser son adversaire. Il fit un pas en avant et elle un pas en arrière. Il avança, elle recula. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois avant que le japonais ne tranche ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

\- Reviens ici gamine !

Bien qu'il eut pensé que la « gamine » avait bien 14 ans, elle en avait 2 de moins et ça dans le plus grand secret de tout les autres exorcistes.

Maintenant qu'elle avait aussi le droit à son surnom, il n'allait plus la lâcher. Sauf que Riran continuait son chemin, c'est-à-dire des tours du terrain d'entrainement, tout en émettant des « yoooooou » qui devaient signaler la peur illisible sur son visage.

\- Mugen activation.

Kanda avait vite compris le plan de la petite qui le faisait courir bien inutilement et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Bien sûr, derrière eux se trouvaient les autres exorcistes qui ne manquaient pas une minute du spectacle avec de gros yeux. Ils avaient tous peur pour leur nouveau camarade. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie, mais l'entrainement ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder cette chance.

\- Premier illusion : la déferlement d'insectes !

Riran n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour aller à la rencontre des sortes d'insectes qui fondaient sur elle, mais elle était vraiment intéressée par les pouvoirs de son professeur.

Lesdits insectes la suivaient partout où elle allait et il faudrait bientôt qu'elle trouve comment s'en débarrasser, ne serait-ce que pour enlever le sourire satisfait du sabreur qu'elle n'appréciait pas outre mesure.

Elle décida alors de les faire s'écraser contre le mur –peut-être cela marcherait-il ?

Riran attendit alors vaillamment que les insectes viennent sur elle, pour faire une roulade à la dernière seconde. Quelques insectes vinrent s'écraser contre le mur de la salle pour beaucoup s'en sortirent et attaquèrent directement la jeune fille.

Allen courut jusqu'à elle pour lui porter secours mais un à un des insectes disparurent.

Riran était par terre, étendue comme morte, de longues griffes laissant place à ses habituels ongles ronds.

\- Riran ? Appela le blandin.

Pas de réponse, alors Lenalee accourut à son tour. L'aînée prit le pouls de la plus jeune dans un geste tremblotant et soupira.

\- C'est bon, je pense qu'elle s'est juste évanouie.

Une cascade de soupirs fut entendue.

Marie venait de rentrer dans la pièce et n'avait écouté que la fin du combat, en compagnie d'un Miranda qui avait bien failli s'évanouir.

\- Bakanda ! Aboya Allen.

Celui avançait dans leur direction alors que Lenalee inspectait Riran. Il passa juste à côté de son élève inconsciente sans même lui porter un regard. Allen prit le col de son rival et éclata :

\- Tu aurais pu la tuer !

\- Lâche-moi moyashi.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!

\- Je faisais mon boulot.

Il agrippa le poignet du maudit et l'éloigna violemment.

\- Si elle n'est pas assez forte pour survivre à mes coups, alors elle n'est pas assez forte pour survivre à ce qu'il y a dehors.

Un coup alors retentit soudain.

À la surprise générale, ce n'était pas Allen qui avait passer sa main sur le visage de Kanda, mais Riran qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Ou plutôt, qui lui avait donné un coup de pied tellement violent qu'il était tombé par terre et elle comptait bien finir le travail qu'elle venait de commencer.

\- Riran !

Lenalee retint la plus jeune alors que celle-ci hurlait de mots complètement différents de ceux humains.

Un mélange entre feulements et cris put être entendu dans toute la Congrégation.

Les griffes qu'elle portait s'agrandirent, sa pupille devint ovale, et ses feulements redoublaient. Et alors que Kanda se redressait, elle perdit conscience pour la deuxième fois, et la dernière avant longtemps espérait tout le monde.

La chinoise qui tenait Riran tremblait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourtant ils sentaient que c'était d'une importance capitale.

\- On… On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie… Souffla Allen.

Son chuchotement fut compris par ses camarades dans le grand silence qui s'était installé.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Allen à l'infirmière devant le lit de Riran.

\- Elle va bien ! Affirma la femme.

\- Comment vous expliquez qu'elle… Hésita Lenalee.

\- A vrai dire, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin… Confessa l'autre femme d'un geste gêné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout ce qui touche au domaine de l'innocence n'implique plus l'infirmerie, ce n'est que le Grand Intendant qui puisse y toucher.

\- L'innocence ? Répétèrent les deux adolescents d'un parfait accord.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Pas étonnant que vous soyez surpris ! Cette demoiselle s'est servie de son innocence un peu trop brusquement je dirais… Mais elle n'a aucune cause apparente pour laquelle elle aurait pu s'évanouir, c'est ça qui me semble bizarre. Un grand mystère pour nous…

Un vague silence arriva puis repartit quand l'infirmière s'excusa :

\- Je dois y aller, pardonnez-moi…

Ils la laissèrent passer et prirent place sur les chaises disponibles autour du lit de la convalescente.

\- Les griffes ont disparu…

Alors qu'Allen revenait du pays des nuages, il inspecta la main de la plus jeune et confirma les dires de son amie.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces griffes ?

\- Une intervention de son innocence ?

\- Elle serait symbiotique ?

\- Je ne vois que cette option et puis on ne l'a pas vu se battre avec une quelconque arme…

\- Mira a bien une plume pour combattre, alors peut-être que Riran…

Ils étaient à court d'idées. Cette jeune fille n'avait rien dit sur elle et personne ne voulait en donner plus. Elle était comme une étrangère alors qu'elle faisait partie des leurs. Non pas que tous les exorcistes connaissaient l'histoire de leurs camarades, mais ils en avaient besoin pour la comprendre. Malgré cela, ils savaient que personne n'oserait demander. C'était la vie de l'adolescente et sa vie à elle seule.

Les yeux de la borgne s'ouvrirent enfin. En voyant Allen, elle sourit. Il pouvait signifier tout comme rien, mais les deux exorcistes étaient contents de la voir autrement que neutre.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lenalee.

\- Hum…

Elle hocha la tête en quittant son lit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu ne peux pas encore te lever ! S'exclama la chinoise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu t'es évanouie et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi !

\- Mais je me sens parfaitement bien.

Son entêtement lui rappelait Mira.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens bien que tu n'as forcément rien !

\- Je n'ai pas été soignée, et je ne vois aucune infirmière, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai rien.

Touché.

A court d'arguments, Lenalee fut bien contente de voir son frère entrer dans la pièce. Allen se crispa. Le Grand Intendant avait sur lui plusieurs _instruments de torture_ que même le blandin n'avait jamais vu.

\- Alors Riran, comment vas-tu ?

La petite ouvra de grands yeux terrifiés en s'écartant du _monstre_.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais te soigner.

Son grand sourire ne faisait que renforcer la peur de la plus petite qui se cachait derrière Lenalee.

\- Grand frère ! Rouspéta cette dernière. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !

Riran tremblotait derrière son aînée sous le regard pas très rassuré non plus d'Allen qui se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas intervenir.

\- Ha, pardon.

Il posa tout son matériel, remonta ses lunettes et tendit la main.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, je suis là pour te guérir et voir si tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie ?

\- J'étais fatiguée.

Le grand frère soupira.

Beaucoup de personnes soupiraient avec cette petite.

\- Je te demande de venir avec moi.

Méfiante, Riran ressemblait à un animal qui reniflerait un morceau de poisson.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Elle le disait haut et fort, en plus.

\- Vous avez essayé de faire des expériences sur moi…

\- Grand frère ?! S'insurgea Lenalee.

\- C'est faux !

\- Vous m'avez poursuivie partout dans la Congrégation !

\- Parce que tu es une précieuse exorciste et que tu t'étais enfuie.

Elle fronça le nez et grogna.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Alors Komui soupira et s'excusa d'avance.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix…

Une seringue piqua Riran dans un geste très rapide et elle s'endormit sur le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! S'exclama Allen.

\- Je l'ai endormie, ç'aurait été trop douloureux pour elle si elle s'était débattue.

Les deux exorcistes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire grande frère… ? Demanda Lenalee en regardant Riran.

\- Je vais m'occuper de son innocence et la comprendre.

\- Vous ne savez pas encore quelle est son innocence ?

\- Je l'aurais nommée sinon.

\- Mais comment savez-vous qu'elle est une exorciste ?

\- Parce que nous avons essayé de traiter sa cataracte.

Il ouvrit l'œil droit de la jeune fille et présenta aux deux adolescents le film laiteux qui encombrait l'œil.

\- En quand nous l'avons retiré, l'œil était d'un noir un peu vert, il rayonnait.

\- Une innocence… Souffla Allen.

\- Exact. Dans les minutes qui ont suivi, la cataracte s'est reformée. C'est beaucoup trop vite que la normale. On dirait que l'innocence se protège.

\- L'innocence se protège ? Répéta Lenalee sans comprendre.

\- Et bien l'innocence de cette enfant est incrustée dans sa tête. Je pense qu'elle a sa propre intelligence.

\- Une innocence avec une intelligence…

La chinoise et l'anglais se dévisagèrent un instant, essayant d'avaler les informations de Komui.

\- Mais je ne sais pas encore comment elle fonctionne. J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais la chose à faire pour l'instant est de la faire suivre par un golem. Je vais vérifier son innocence, mais il faudra la mettre sous pression. Je suis désolé pour elle mais… Les exorcistes sont des êtres rares, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre un. Elle doit récupérer le plus vite possible.

Lenalee plaignait son frère qui souffrait à ce moment. Il regardait le visage de Riran avec une expression de profonde peine qui touchait son cœur. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas se servir des exorcistes mais il était obligé : c'était son devoir.

\- Désolé de vous avoir montré ça, dit-il en portant la jeune nouvelle.

Il disparut par la porte.

\- La pauvre… Souffla Lenalee.

\- Hum. Confirma Allen, avec dans ses pensées.

* * *

\- Je vous avais dit de ne plus m'approcher ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Riran, calme-toi !

\- Nan ! Lâchez-moi !

La jeune fille était sur le lit d'hôpital et essayait depuis quelques minutes de se détacher des entraves qu'elle avait aux chevilles et poignets. Quand elle s'était réveillée elle ne pouvait plus bouger et avait commencer à paniquer.

\- Je ne serai jamais un sujet d'expérience ! Partez ! Lâchez-moi !

Sa pupille se fendilla et ses ongles s'allongèrent dans un cri.

Et là, Komui comprit.

Miranda, Allen et Lenalee lui avaient reporté ce qu'ils avaient vu et maintenant il pensait détenir la clé de l'innocence de cette petite.

Il ne pouvait pas la détacher car elle était trop dangereuse, affolée comme elle était mais bientôt il savait qu'elle serait très utile et qu'il n'aurait plus à la torturer comme il détestait le faire.

Il demanda alors doucement à une infirmière de la calmer pendant qu'il appelait quelqu'un.

Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle aurait peur et se méfierait de lui pendant un temps, mais c'était son travail de trouver comment se comportaient les innocences. Il devait être le méchant et les autres de la section scientifique seraient les gentils. Comme ça, ils découvriraient la fin de l'histoire.

Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore l'histoire de la petite. Ils avaient un dossier sur chaque exorciste et s'ils ne rendaient pas un dossier complet de la nouvelle recrue, ce serait quelqu'un de plus haut que lui qui s'occuperait d'elle.

Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils lui feront subir. Il avait toujours en tête l'état de Lenalee quand il était venu à la Congrégation. Il avait monté l'échelle si vite que c'en était presque un miracle et il avait pu rejoindre sa sœur. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il pouvait la voir, la toucher, discuter avec elle, Lenalee avait une famille et lui aussi.

Alors il voulait que Riran en ait une, elle aussi. Il voulait qu'elle vive parmi eux, elle qui n'avait plus de maison, qui avait vu son monde s'écrouler.

Elle était si jeune et pourtant…

Comme tous les exorcistes, elle avait vécu beaucoup plus que certains adultes n'en auraient vécu. C'était horrible à dire, mais les jeunes gens comme Allen ou Kanda lui faisaient de la peine. Avec des histoires tellement terribles que les raconter font pleurer, tellement dramatiques qu'elles pourraient être inventées.

La vie d'exorciste n'était pas facile et c'était pour ça qu'ils devaient vite trouver le secret de l'innocence de Riran.

* * *

\- Allen ? Appela Komui.

Normalement, à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être au réfectoire. Lavi était revenu parmi ses amis avec un gros bandage autour de la tête et essayait d'expliquer en douceur à Lenalee comment tout ça s'était passé.

Le blandin leva la tête, sa bouche remplie de ce que l'Intendant pensa être des nouilles –il était loin d'en être sûr– et finit sa bouche avant de répondre :

\- Intendant ? C'est rare que vous veniez ici.

Ledit Intendant arriva à leur table et plus aucun bruit ne fut entendu. Tous attendaient de voir ce que voulait le _boss_.

\- J'ai besoin de toi et de Lavi.

\- Moi aussi ? Intervint le roux.

\- Oui. Nous avons un problème et je pense que vous serez en mesure de le régler. Où est Mira ?

\- Elle est déjà partie, fit Lenalee avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, merci Lenalee !

Avec l'air gaga qui va bien avec, bien sûr.

\- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Allen alors que son camarade se doutait déjà de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Riran, n'est-ce pas ? Déduit le bookman.

\- Oui. Malheureusement, nous avons du mal avec elle.

Le roux soupira.

\- Et moi qui espérais un élève assidu et non turbulent…

Peut-être qu'elle l'était ? Pensa Allen. Ils ne connaissaient rien de Riran après tout. On savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Allen, le suivant un peu partout, on savait qu'elle avait les cheveux teints la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, mais jamais elle n'avait dit pourquoi.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé d'elle et jamais quelqu'un d'autre n'avait osé parler d'elle. Par peur, par politesse, mais surtout par manque d'informations.

Bookman semblait en savoir plus que les autres, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

On savait qu'elle avait borgne de l'œil droit, ce qui collait plutôt bien avec Lavi, on savait que ces deux-là s'étaient parlés beaucoup, le peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés ils restaient ensemble, avant que le roux ne disparaisse pendant bien deux semaines, on savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup les sobas –bizarrement c'était la seule chose qu'elle mangeait– et –aussi bizarrement– elle semblait admirer Kanda pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Allen.

Il ne savait pas comment on pouvait admirer ce sabreur.

En tout cas, dans les quatre semaines qu'elle avait passé avec eux, ils ne connaissaient que très peu. C'était un fait.

Mais est-ce que les exorcistes avaient l'obligation de tout se dire ? Lui-même n'avait pas tout raconté et surtout pas à tout le monde.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. S'il vous plait, faites attention.

Les garçons se crispèrent.

Komui ouvrit la porte doucement, après avoir tapé plusieurs fois contre le bois.

Un hurlement s'échappa de l'embrasure.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI !

Comme Komui en avait peur, elle ne s'était pas calmée et, pire, son état avait empiré.

Une queue avait poussé sous sa robe d'infirmerie, des oreilles dépassaient de sa chevelure et ses griffes étaient toujours à leur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que–

\- Son innocence. Interrompit simplement Komui. S'il vous plait, je pense que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir la calmer.

Les deux restèrent un moment cois avant qu'Allen n'avance, suivit d'un Lavi qui rassemblait du courage.

Komui referma la porte derrière les infirmières, sachant pertinemment qu'ils y arriveraient.

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! x)

J'espère que ça ne devient pas trop chaotique ! La bonne humeur devrait revenir dès le chapitre suivant, ne vous en faites pas ! x)

Riran va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, c'est clair, mais comme ça elle sera vacciner au moins !

Vous avez eu un aperçu de la relation Kanda/Riran aussi, mais ne vous en faites pas ça va s'améliorer 8D (oupas)

Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, donc il devrait arriver bientôt ! U_U Je l'aime bien, ce chapitre.

Review ? 8'D

Bye bye ~


	7. Chapter 6 : Blanc ou Noir, Riran ?

Me revoilà ! :3

Avec un peu de retard, mais on a l'habitude : faut dire que je ne prends plus mon ordinateur à l'internat x) (de toutes façons pour avoir internet c'est le bordel… Mais pas le gentil bordel, nan, un bordel monstre qui prend une page à écrire ! Oui, on a reçut tout une page pour nous apprendre à utiliser internet à l'internat ! (enfin, plus exactement comment AVOIR internet…))

Tout ça pour dire que, ça y est, il est là, tant attendu : chapitre !

Komui : Je ne le sens pas…

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert ^^ C'est parce que je t'aime !

Komui : …

Je tiens à m'excusez auprès de Pouzin-garou que je n'ai même pas remercié pour sa review, désolée…

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 6 :

\- LAISSEZ-MOI !

Riran criait qu'on lui enlève ses entraves et pourtant les deux garçons ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passerait s'ils le faisaient.

\- Riran !

Allen se revoyait enfant, désarmé, quand il avait perdu Mana. Il se disait que quelqu'un devait être avec elle comme Cross avait été avec lui à ce moment-là.

La petite fille cessa de bouger et fixa les deux garçons, assis de parts et d'autres de son lit.

\- Lavi… Allen…

\- Je suis là ! Fit Lavi joyeusement pour adoucir l'ambiance.

\- Ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir…

\- On ne peut pas pour l'instant… Souffla Allen en essayant de la rassurer.

Sa pupille rétrécit et elle hurla sa colère.

Ses poignets étaient devenus rouges ainsi que son cou et les chevilles par où elle était retenue.

\- JE VEUX PARTIR !

Ses pleurs firent mal aux deux garçons qui commençaient à apprécier la fille. Elle était très présente à leurs côtés depuis les quatre semaines qu'elle avait passées ici et ils aimaient la voir à côté d'eux.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes… Réessaya Allen.

\- Riran.

Lavi avait emprunté un ton autoritaire que même Allen ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Calme-toi.

La jeune fille le regarda comme un animal en cage mais cessa de bouger.

Les infirmières déboulèrent les secondes d'après sous les yeux écarquillés des deux garçons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! S'exclama le blandin.

Elles tenaient les bras de Riran qui avait recommencé à gesticuler.

\- Vous avez fait votre boulot, laissez-nous faire le nôtre.

L'infirmière avait des traces de morsures sur les bras et regardait sa patiente avec haine. Ils en déduisirent que les dents étaient celles de Riran.

Allen serra les poings.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle alors qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. Il espérait que Lavi était dans le même cas que lui, et à en juger par son expression ça devait être le cas.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! Explosa le blandin en voyant les jointures blanches de son ami roux.

\- Parce que cette petite est dangereuse.

La petite s'était endormie avec les puissants sédatifs que lui avaient administrée les infirmières.

\- Écoutez, je peux vous l'assurer : cette fille n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut approcher comme ça.

\- Elle est très gentille, contra Lavi qui venait de relever la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas humaine.

Allen se tourna vers l'autre exorciste : était-ce vrai ? Ce dernier se sentait sans pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas aider sa nouvelle petite sœur. Il cherchait comment il lui dirait que le maudit savait à présent.

\- Je dois vous demander de sortir maintenant.

Le visage de la jeune fille était ravagé par les larmes et pourtant elle devait partir. La voir rappela à Allen l'histoire de Lenalee qu'elle lui avait raconté. N'étaient-ils pas en train de la traiter comme ils avaient traité tous les autres enfants morts pour les innocences ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Komui se trouvait derrière eux et les surprit.

\- Je ne pouvais faire que ça…

\- Elle avait seulement peur.

\- Je sais…

\- Vous l'avez attachée pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et elle était terrifiée… Siffla Lavi.

Allen n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça. Il semblait tellement en colère, haineux. Ses mains saignaient de tant de détresse.

\- Oui. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'était nécessaire, mais maintenant elle n'aura plus à souffrir.

Les doigts du roux se détendirent dans l'instant et il attendit la suite.

\- J'ai découvert quelle était son innocence. Elle va pouvoir reprendre l'entrainement.

\- Nous savons les causes de son évanouissement et de sa transformation ? Intervint Allen.

\- Oui. Je vous remercie tout les deux, à vrai dire cette petite me faisait de la peine…

« Encore à dire 'petite' mais elle a quand même 14 ans… » Pensa Allen furtivement.

\- Ma mission n'est pas de vous faire souffrir. Ma mission est de vous aider ainsi que la population. Je vous demande de me comprendre.

\- Comment s'appelle son innocence ? Voulut savoir Lavi prestement.

Son compagnon ne savait pourquoi il posait cette question mais l'Intendant lui répondit avec un sourire :

\- Notre petite _Røyskatt_ n'en a pas encore. Mais si je devais en donner un…

Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux du bookman.

\- Le Mime Sauvage je dirais, puisqu'elle a l'air de bien aimer Allen.

Le surnom fit tilt et Link arriva, encore essoufflé et encore énervé.

\- Walker !

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse…

Alors que Lavi suivait le chinois du regard, l'assistant arriva et enguirlanda son protégé pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

Le blond se disait que tant que cette petite fille serait dans les parages, le maudit lui filerait toujours entre les doigts. Surtout qu'elle avait osé…

Rien qu'en y repensant il était agacé, honteux et gêné.

Alors que Link reprenait Allen pour le conduire à la bibliothèque comme avait prévu en début de journée le blandin, Lavi vit ses pas le transporter jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

« Le Mime Sauvage »…

Komui se foutait vraiment de sa gueule.

Sa porte claqua si fort qu'il se surprit lui-même.

Comment pouvait-on avoir une telle innocence ? Comment était-ce possible ?!

 _Doucement… Ne te réveille pas… Ne te réveille pas…_

Elle pensait pourtant que c'était fini.

 _Ne parle pas… Ne parle pas…_

Cependant elle a envie de parler.

 _Chut… Endors-toi…_

Bien sûr elle ne peut pas lui dire non.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- On a réussi à faire tout ce qu'il fallait monsieur.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous en avez fait beaucoup.

\- C'est notre travail après tout.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer et sentit l'odeur si dégoûtante de cet homme qui la _torturait_.

\- Je suis désolée ma petite…

Il l'avait encore appelée « petite ».

\- C'est fini maintenant, je n'aurais plus à jouer au méchant et tu n'auras plus à jouer au cobaye. Dire que je m'étais promis…

Il soupira et Riran renifla le parfum de café prononcé qui lui fit mal à la tête.

Elle ressentit alors la caresse paternelle d'une main sur ses cheveux.

 _Ne bouge pas…_

\- Bienvenue chez nous, Riran.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle désobéissait à la petite voix.

\- Vous m'avez sauvée ?

Komui sembla étonné, et chercha les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ou même ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, il choisit la facilité et sourit :

\- Tu es sortie d'affaire. Tu nous as fait peur.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez fait peur monsieur.

\- Je sais, affirma-t-il d'un air gêné. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

\- …

Riran avait des yeux suppliants qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer.

\- Parle si tu as à parler.

\- Même si j'ai envie de parler on ne pourra pas m'en donner l'autorisation.

\- Dis-tu que tu as envie de parler ?

\- Je dis que je ne peux pas parler.

\- Tu es en sécurité.

\- Je le suis, mais pas vous. C'est ce que vous m'avez appris en m'enfermant comme l'animal que je suis, monsieur. Vous en savez plus sur moi que je n'en sais.

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, jeune fille.

\- Ce sera long…

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Ce sera compliqué…

\- Je suis intelligent.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais j'en doute.

Ouch…

\- Hahahaha…

\- Mais surtout, je pense que cela va très dur pour vous.

\- Comment ça ? Se reprit l'Intendant.

\- J'ai appris en venant ici à quel point les gens me regardaient de haut, monsieur. Jiiji m'a dit que je ne parlais pas comme les autres, que je ne pensais pas comme les autres. Que j'étais sans cœur, que mes pensées n'étaient là que pour veiller sur moi ou mon environnement. Tout ce que je dis est épelé sans sentiment. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de blaguer, que de se socialiser.

« Quel bon maitre, Bookman… » Songea Komui tristement.

\- C'est pour ça que cela risque d'être dur pour vous, monsieur. Je ne suis pas bête pour autant, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de très compliqué et quelqu'un qui ressent beaucoup, contrairement à moi.

\- Mais Riran, en disant ça tu penses à moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que–

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce serait plus à moi de veiller sur toi, pas l'inverse.

La petite fille le transperça de ses yeux assez flous pour s'y perdre.

\- Hum… Accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je commence ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle lui raconta pendant des heures cette simple histoire :

« L'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme qui s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient tellement que naquit une petite fille.

Ils vécurent ensemble, mais l'homme travaillait dans les mines. À chaque qu'il rentrait, il embrassait sa femme, son enfant, et mangeait avec eux. C'étaient ses moments de bonheur rien qu'à lui.

Cet homme était grand, fort, beau, intelligent, gentil : parfait. Quant à la femme, elle était petite, fine, belle, intelligente, gentille : parfaite.

Leur village n'était pas très vaste, certes, mais ils y vivaient bien, et surtout en harmonie.

Les journées étaient longues et les nuits très courtes, de quelques minutes à peine. Ils avaient appris à vivre avec. Ils savaient s'adapter.

Même s'ils avaient une fille, ils ne l'aimaient pas autant qu'ils s'aimaient eux. La petite était souvent mise à part, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Alors elle n'a jamais appris à connaître son père. Son père, lui, admirait son enfant grandir de loin, car il savait très bien qu'il ne venait pas souvent et a voulu mettre de la distance pour ne pas la blesser. Quant à la mère, elle regardait le spectacle avec un sourire en se disant qu'un jour ils seraient vraiment ensemble, car l'homme devait bientôt prendre sa retraite.

Les mineurs arrêtent tôt. En tout cas, dans leur village ils arrêtaient tôt.

Quand est-ce que les choses ont commencé à se ternir ?

L'homme pleure dans les bras de sa femme. Ils se posent la même question : pourquoi ?

Brusquement, il s'en va et la regarde. Il la déteste. « Pourquoi ? » Lui demande-t-il. « Je suis désolée », a-t-elle répondu. « Je ne t'aime plus » pleurait-il. « Moi je t'aime toujours, et je t'aimerai pour toujours ». « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu n'es pas humaine ».

Oui, le femme n'est pas humaine mais elle ressent quand même, et tout explose à ce moment, lorsque l'homme franchit le pas de la porte, comptant ne plus jamais revenir. « Je ne vivrais pas avec quelque chose qui tue les autres » : l'homme est vraiment altruiste et peut-être un peu idiot.

Alors la petite fille se met à penser : qu'est donc sa mère si elle n'est pas humaine ? Et si sa mère n'est pas humaine, qu'est-elle ? Alors une petite voix lui glisse à l'oreille : « reste endormie, pour toujours. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, attend, ne fais rien. »

La nuit, l'homme est mort, sa mine a explosé à cause des gaz.

La femme pleure, comme l'a fait son homme la nuit d'avant. Puis, elle arrête brusquement et s'approche de l'enfant : « il faut protéger le sujet coûte que coûte. »

L'enfant se réchauffait aux souvenirs de ses parents, à la cheminée parfois mais surtout aux nombreux livres rares présents dans la bibliothèque. Elle essayait d'oublier les paroles de plus en plus oppressantes de sa mère, avec ses sautes de personnalité qui la faisait devenir paranoïaque. La mère parlait seule, et l'enfant n'écoutait plus. La petite voix lui disait de ne pas écouter.

La mère prit un jour sa fille. Elle l'emmena au lac et l'enfonça dedans, malgré la glace. Mais la fille n'avait rien. Alors la mère se mit à rire, alors qu'elle enfonçait la tête de l'enfant dans l'eau. « Le sujet est accepté ! Le sujet montre des aptitudes ! » La mère criait des paroles étranges pour l'enfant.

C'est à partir de ce moment que la voix commença à faire partie intégrante de la personnalité de l'enfant. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. La mère, elle, devint folle. Elle rigolait parfois, pleurait d'autre, son physique se faisait floue. « Le sujet est accepté ! Le sujet est accepté ! Notre Prince et Dame Road vont être contents… » Puis la seconde d'après elle était en larmes.

L'enfant comprit qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. En regardant les autres enfants elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas normale. Nan, avec son œil blanc étrange, avec sa mère étrange, avec ses origines étranges, avec cette personnalité étrange.

Oui, l'enfant avait comprit depuis longtemps : sa mère était du côté des méchants et son père du côté des gentils. Mais l'homme et la femme s'étaient vraiment aimés, ça restait absolu. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas humaine et que savoir résister au froid de la glace et savoir respirer sous l'eau n'était pas normal. Alors la petite voix lui dit d'oublier. Mais l'enfant ne voulait pas oublier. Elle ne voulait pas oublier qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Les autres enfants le savaient, eux aussi. La petite, avant de se rendre compte de sa nature, jouait avec eux mais était quand même bizarre. Alors sa mère lui teint les cheveux mais les enfants continuaient. La femme était rassurée avec la teinte mais jamais plus l'enfant ne sortit.

Alors l'enfant détesta les autres enfants. Ils lui voulaient du mal, et elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Ils la considéraient comme un monstre, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne voulait pas être seule et pourtant elle n'aimait pas les autres.

C'est l'histoire de ma mère, de mon père et moi. »

\- Monsieur ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- Je ne pleure pas…

\- Pourquoi des larmes coulent-elles de vos joues dans ce cas ?

Elle porta sa main à la joue de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

La fille se crispa.

\- Ta main est si chaude, comment pourrais-tu être un monstre ?

\- Monsieur, j'ai réfléchi.

\- À quoi donc ?

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal. Vous êtes gentil.

\- Tu es gentille toi aussi.

\- C'est faux. Je suis méchante.

\- Pourquoi es-tu méchante ?

\- Ma mère est un monstre…

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est ce que dise les autres…

\- Aimes-tu ta mère ?

\- Nan.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, je regrette sa présence maternelle.

Komui serra la main de l'enfant devant lui.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Vous n'allez pas essayer des choses sur moi ?

\- Nan, tout ira bien.

\- …

\- Jamais plus je ne te blesserai.

\- Monsieur, avant que vous ne veniez me voir j'avais peur de vous. Comptiez-vous vraiment jouer le rôle du méchant ? Je ne comprends rien aux autres, monsieur. Je sais analyser mais je ne sais pas interpréter comme le voudraient les autres. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Je suis un être seulement fait pour analyser. Si ça se trouve, je rends toutes les informations que j'ai à vos ennemis.

\- Riran…

\- Comment puis-je croire un instant que je serais l'une des vôtres, monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ce que j'ai compris en venant ici est que les hommes sont soit affreusement gentils soit affreusement méchants. Mon grand frère m'a dit que je voyais tout de blanc ou noir, comme une enfant. Suis-je encore une enfant ?

\- Oui, tu es encore une enfant.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Tu ne sais encore rien au monde, Riran.

\- Alors la maturité est une augmentation des connaissances ?

Komui ne répondit pas, et se leva avec un sourire.

\- À toi de donner ta définition au mot maturité, Riran.

\- Monsieur, je voudrais savoir une dernière chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment avez-vous appelé mon innocence ?

\- Le Mime Sauvage.

La fillette le dévisagea et des larmes lui vinrent.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure de partir, le Grand Intendant ouvrit la porte pour sortir et laisser rentrer Lavi.

\- Merci, glissa Lavi rapidement.

\- De rien, répondit Komui en essuyant vaguement ses joues.

Il laissa les deux frères et sœurs ensemble. Les derniers jours avaient été durs pour Riran, comme pour Lavi. Ils se regardèrent, et personne ne dit rien.

\- Dis, grand frère ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quelles sont les informations sur le Grand Intendant ?

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, ça fait robot… Lui fit remarquer le roux un peu gêné.

\- Alors, comment décrirais-tu le Grand Intendant ?

Le borgne réfléchit un peu pour enfin dire :

\- C'est un homme qui n'aime pas les responsabilités, qui a l'air évaporé aux premiers abords mais qui, en fait, prend son travail au sérieux –quand il doit vraiment le faire. Je dirais que c'est un homme avec des principes et l'un d'eux est de faire très attention à sa famille. Quand Lenalee a été repérée par la Congrégation comme étant compatible, il a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour la revoir. Oui, le Grand Intendant nous considère tous comme sa famille et plus que de travailler pour lui, il travaille pour tous les autres.

\- Cet homme est trop gentil.

Lavi soupira.

\- C'est ce que je me dis parfois.

\- Aimes-tu le Grand Intendant ?

La question le surprit car c'était une première pour Riran de demander l'avis personnel de quelqu'un. Qu'était-elle en train de faire dans sa tête ?

\- Je dirais que je l'apprécie, dit simplement Lavi.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste. Les gens trop gentils ne peuvent pas vivre longtemps.

Les regards du roux et de la brune s'accrochèrent alors.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas à cause de sa personnalité ou parce que tu penses qu'il ne va pas vivre longtemps ?

\- …

Elle ne répondit pas, mais attrapa la joue du roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu fatigué par le comportement de la fillette.

\- Je lui ai pris la joue comme ça et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Même si nous sommes bookman nous pouvons avoir nos avis, grand frère ? Je peux aimer le grand intendant ou le détester ou dois-je seulement prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne pas m'attacher par un moyen ou un autre ?

La question bouleversa Lavi qui se releva de colère.

\- Grand frère ?

L'apostrophe le calma d'un seul coup et il se rassit pour laisser sa tête tomber.

\- Tu peux avoir ton avis, toi aussi. Seulement, il faut faire attention à retranscrire l'histoire avec le plus de neutralité possible, Riran. Fais attention.

Riran l'observa.

Elle aimait son grand frère, mais elle n'était pas sûre de la réciproque.

Lavi serra les poings, voulant à tous prix que le dilemme qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui ne contamine pas Riran. Elle devrait vivre en bookman et ne pas suivre son chemin, le chemin erroné qu'il voulait effacer maintenant qu'il pouvait laisser sa place.

Lavi ne voulait plus être un bookman, il le savait. Alors, lâchement, il attendait impatiemment le jour où Riran pourrait être assez grande pour le laisser vivre une vraie vie.

\- Lavi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pleuré.

~••oOo••~

Voilà ! :3

Mon chapitre est maintenant… terminé !

A dans trois semaines ? 8D

J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Lavi soit un connard ~ Je suis forte !

Nan, ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait, j'ai mes raisons !

Pour l'instant l'histoire est longue et lente, mais c'est juste pour mettre en place le thème et les relations, pour mettre en place l'intrigue sur Riran ! Donc bientôt, plus de ça !

Review ?

Bye ~


	8. Chapter 7 : Bienvenue !

_Après ce grand retard, j'ai enfin trouvé comment écrire tout ça ! Je suis assez contente de moi et pour le chapitre suivant, vous allez avoir le droit à du changement !_

 _Chapitre assez court, même si je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, mais j'espère que celui d'après sera plus long, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter !_

 _Désolée pour le retard et je vous donne le chapitre maintenant !_

Chapitre 7 :

\- Tu ne rouvres absolument pas les yeux, d'accord ?!

\- Même si je les ouvrais je ne pourrais pas–

\- Tu peux !

\- Voilà.

Lavi, désespéré par le flegme un peu trop prononcé de sa camarade, décida quand même de la laisser faire comme elle voulait et lui enleva lui-même le tissu qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Reever vient de m'apprendre que tu avais ta première mission, alors…

\- Vous m'offrez un homme ?

Devant elle, Johnny rougit furieusement en baissant l'uniforme qu'il tendait fièrement.

\- On-on-on-on a fini ton uniforme ! S'exclama le scientifique alors que Lavi rigolait.

Riran fixait le scientifique gêné avec insistance, avant qu'elle ne tende la main et fasse :

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Johnny posa les vêtements sur le bras de la jeune femme. L'autre exorciste, lui, félicita l'adolescente en lui caressant la tête :

\- C'est bien, il faut toujours remercier les personnes qui t'offrent quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

Mais, malgré cela, elle restait immobile.

\- Que-que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Johnny.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant réfléchir.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Répondit-elle.

\- Hé-hé bien, tu as l'air de–

\- Nan, tout va bien.

Elle partit alors, laissant les deux hommes dans la pièce, étonnés de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Et alors qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre, Riran revint avec l'uniforme.

\- On m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas me changer dans le couloir.

Lavi courut jusqu'à elle, paniqué, et Johnny leur présenta une pièce où elle pourrait enfiler les vêtements.

L'uniforme enfin porté, Riran se fit amener au bureau de Komui. Reever savait qu'ils avaient du retard et c'était pour ça qu'il courrait presque dans les couloirs, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des autres scientifiques.

\- Vas-y, rentre vite.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant une Riran perdue devant la porte de l'Intendant.

\- J'aurais dû lui dire que je connaissais le chemin… ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte sans se presser, s'attirant les regards foudroyants de ses coéquipiers.

Il y avait dans la pièce Mira, Komui et un autre exorciste dont elle avait oublié le nom. Krory ? En tout cas il avait de grandes dents.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, commença Komui alors que Riran se plaçait à côté de l'adolescente, je vais pouvoir donner les explications. Nos traqueurs ont compté un nombre important d'akumas autour d'Enina, une ville de Bulgarie. La présence d'une innocence pourrait expliquer ce soudain afflux, mais dans tous les cas, il est important de nettoyer cette zone.

\- Pas d'élément surnaturel particulier ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Tu fais bien de le préciser, parce qu'effectivement, il y a un problème avec cette ville.

\- Un monstre ? Un temps inhabituel ? Suggéra Mira.

\- La ville a disparu.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt où Riran se permit de regarder ses camarades qui semblaient surpris.

\- Les traqueurs ont remarqué grâce à des cartes que les akumas se dirigeaient tous vers Enina, mais ils ont eu beau chercher, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Inutile de demander aux habitants des environs, il semblerait que cette ville ait disparu non seulement géographiquement, mais aussi dans les mémoires des personnes autour. Personne ne connaît cette ville. Ou du moins, personne ne s'en souvient.

Ça avait l'air triste. Une ville oubliée de tous, qui ne sert qu'à servir une mauvaise cause.

C'est ce que Riran se dit qu'elle aurait dû penser. Mais en fait elle s'en fichait. Même si cette ville l'intriguait.

\- Bien. Quand partons-nous ? S'informa l'exorciste aux yeux bleus.

\- À précisément dix-sept heures trente devant la porte seize.

\- Entendu, dit Krory.

Riran remarqua alors qu'elle faisait la taille de sa coéquipière. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle laissa cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne fit que suivre son aîné et sortit de la pièce. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et tendit sa main :

\- Je crois que c'est ta première mission ? Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que tu nous nous entendrons bien.

Riran réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle devait faire avec cette main. Que lui avait dit Lavi déjà ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Elle avait pris sa main.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Crowley.

Ha, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait.

\- Oui, monsieur Crowley.

\- Rendons-nous aux portes de l'Arche maintenant, si personne n'a d'autre priorité, proposa Mira.

Personne ne semblait avoir quelque chose à faire, alors ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Riran aurait bien voulu revoir Allen juste avant de partir. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été hostile à son encontre, et surtout il était apparu dans son rêve. Comment était-ce possible ? Riran n'en savait rien et l'image de l'adolescent disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, pour faire place à une multitude de visages : Marie, Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Miranda, Johnny. Tout le monde était si gentil ici, tout ça lui faisait drôle.

Mais elle ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que ça. Donc partir ne lui faisait rien.

Ils allaient donc à la porte 16, celle qu'avait crée Allen. Toutes les questions dans la tête de Riran s'entrechoquaient, encore une fois. Comment Allen avait-il fait pour créer autant de portes ? Comment utilisait-il l'arche ?

Ils traversèrent alors le passage, sans plus de discussion.

\- Le village se trouve à un peu plus de 6 kilomètres.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est normal de ne pas être à Enina, une porte donnant directement sur la ville disparue que nous cherchons serait trop facile.

Crowley se retourna, fixant la petite. Venait-elle de faire de l'humour noir ou énonçait-elle encore une évidence comme elle aimait le faire ?

\- Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Enina dans ce cas ? Demanda Mira.

\- À pied.

Silence.

\- À pied ? Répéta l'exorciste aux cheveux noir.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit… Affirma Crowley, mal à l'aise.

Le dossier de mission était clair.

\- Mais avant, nous devons nous rendre au point de rendez-vous.

\- Ce n'est pas ici ? Demanda la plus petite de sa voix innocente.

\- Non, d'après le rapport, nous devons rejoindre les traqueurs à un autre point donné.

Riran hocha la tête et commença à suivre ses aînés.

\- Bonjour, nous vous attendions !

Un jeune homme se planta devant les trois exorcistes. Deux autres hommes étaient adossés à un arbre et se relevaient sans pression. Riran observa les trois hommes prestement pour noter quelques informations puis alla se ranger derrière Crowley qui la cachait.

\- Excusez-nous pour le retard, fit le vampire en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'informations ? Demanda de but en blanc Mira, les saluant du buste aussi.

Elle lui donna le dossier alors que la petite s'inclinait aussi. Un des traqueurs prit l'amas de feuilles et le zieuta quelques secondes avant de le redonner.

\- Cette ville, comme vous le savez, a disparu. Et tous les akumas qui ont été vu aux abords de ladite ville ont disparu, eux aussi. Et nous n'avons encore aucune information sur l'emplacement de la ville.

\- Les akumas disparaissent à leur tour ? Souligna Crowley.

\- Et nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent.

\- À Enina.

Les traqueurs cherchèrent la voix qui leur paraissait beaucoup trop jeune.

\- Si les akumas ont été vu près de l'emplacement géographique d'Enina et si ce village a disparu, alors c'est que les akumas y sont.

Quand ils virent Riran, ils se demandèrent comment une adolescente de son âge pouvait avoir une voix si aigüe et une prononciation si infantile.

\- C'est aussi ce que nous avons pensé. Et pourtant, même en suivant discrètement les akumas, nous n'avons pas pu trouver d'entrées.

Les deux autres hommes baissèrent la tête et la nouvelle demanda :

\- Avez-vous vraiment essayé ?

Ses deux camarades exorcistes semblèrent las, tandis que les traqueurs rétorquaient, les larmes aux yeux :

\- Nos autres amis sont morts en suivant les traces des akumas, mademoiselle.

Alors que Mira s'attendait encore à voir répondre la « demoiselle », celle-ci fut étrangement muette, et baissait même les yeux, comme si elle était honteuse. L'était-elle vraiment ? Une telle expression n'était jamais apparue sur le visage de la petite, mais les deux exorcistes qui étaient avec elle ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la nouvelle _était_ nouvelle, après tout, se dit Crowley en fermant les yeux.

\- Nous vous proposons d'aller dans les alentours de la ville et de constater par vous-même, peut-être que vous trouverez d'autres indices.

Les yeux du traqueur qui avait osé parler fixèrent Riran, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux. Mais Riran était bête, et ne sut traduire ce que ces yeux volaient dire. « Vengez nos amis s'il vous plait. »

\- Nous vous suivons.

Heureusement, Crowley, lui, savait répondre à ces hommes.

Bookman lui avait appris que quand elle disait une bêtise, même si elle ne pensait pas en avoir vraiment dit une, elle devait se taire dans l'heure qui venait. Baisser les yeux, montrer une attitude désolée, pour ne pas se mettre le ou les individus qu'elle avait vexés ou attristés.

Ils s'enfonçaient dans une forêt. Une petite forêt, mais trop grande pour être appelée un bois. Les arbres étaient communs, les mêmes qu'en Angleterre, que partout. Donc il était facile de se perdre. Tout se ressemblait, tout était pareil. Mais heureusement pour eux, les traqueurs étaient toujours devant. Et c'est donc sans crainte qu'ils suivirent les hommes devant eux… Qui avaient disparus dans une seconde d'inattention.

\- Mais où sont-ils ?! Paniqua le vampire.

À peine quelques secondes étaient passées et déjà ils étaient perdus. Comment cela était-il possible ?

\- Ils sont peut-être partis à cause de la remarque de Riran. Supposa Mira.

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

Les traqueurs étaient à nouveau devant eux, les fixant d'un œil agacé voire déçu. Les exorcistes se retournèrent vers eux pour les rejoindre, faisant attention à ne pas froisser davantage les hommes qui étaient déjà au bout du rouleau.

À chaque changement imperceptible, Riran bougeait les yeux. Bookman lui avait enseigné à tout regarder pour tout reconstituer. Beaucoup de personnes pouvaient le faire s'ils faisaient attention, malgré cela on retrouvait toujours les mêmes incapacités –à retrouver son chemin par exemple.

Le monde des bookmen était vraiment intéressant, il y avait tant de choses à apprendre sur tout que Riran ne savait pas par où commencer et elle était ravie de tout apprendre à la fois.

Apprendre.

C'était ce qu'on lui répétait le plus souvent, à part quand elle était dans la section scientifique.

\- Vous avez tout vu. Annonça le même traqueur qui parlait depuis le début.

\- C'était rapide, fit remarquer Mira.

\- Oui, comme vous avez pu le constater. C'est aussi pour ça que cette disparition est étrange. Nous n'avons aucune raison de ne pas la trouver !

\- Excusez-moi. Intervint Riran. Pouvez-vous vous taire un instant ?

\- Vous êtes impolie ! S'insurgea un deuxième traqueur.

\- J'entends quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle.

La traqueur, gêné, rougit quelque peu mais se tint silencieux et, effectivement, il y avait bien un bruit étrange.

\- Il y a des akumas dans le coin… Chuchota Crowley, visiblement ravie de cette nouvelle.

Le vampire avait activé son innocence juste après la déclaration de la plus petite, le faisant ressembler désormais vraiment à une créature de la nuit, tellement qu'on venait à se demander si ce n'était pas lui la méchante créature à abattre, se dit Riran.

\- Vous… Vous êtes capable de les sentir ? S'étonna un traqueur.

Il semblait admiratif et en même temps paniqué, ce qui devait être normal quand on savait qu'on akuma était en approche.

\- Non, mais mon sang bout d'impatience… Mon instinct ne me trompe pas ! Préparez-vous.

Alors que le bruit se faisait plus distinct, Mira s'accroupit avant que tout le monde fasse la même chose, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui, avec un mouvement de tête, montra la position de l'akuma qu'ils cherchaient.

Le monstre n'était pas beau à voir, et si Riran se fiait aux dessins de Bookman sur les akumas, c'était un niveau 2. Il ressemblait à une grande pomme de pin avec une multitude de pattes ressemblant à celles d'une araignée. La bleue* vit ses compagnons froncer le nez –excepté Crowley qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'envie de croquer le cou de la bête.

\- Il semble ne pas nous avoir repéré, fit remarquer Riran.

\- Profitons-en, s'enthousiasma l'exorciste de la nuit.

\- ne serait-ce pas mieux de le suivre ?

Riran se demanda pourquoi son aînée avait posé cette question si elle était pleine de sarcasme. Ne voyant pas le rôle de la question rhétorique, elle répondit quand même :

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Et l'akuma put continuer sa route sous le long soupire d'impatience.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous conduira jusqu'au village perdu ? S'énerva le vampire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se retint de faire une remarque parce que Lavi lui avait dit de ne pas trop parler, vu sans sens du tact hors du commun –bien qu'elle n'eut pas compris de quoi il parlait.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir, les engagea Mira.

Et à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que tout le monde avança, le plus discrètement possible, en direction de l'akuma sans le perdre de vue. Les arbres et l'atmosphère obscure n'aidaient pas mais ils arrivèrent à le laisser dans leurs visions. Bien que cela était très utile, les traqueurs prièrent Crowley de désactiver son innocence.

L'akuma n'était pas vraiment rapide donc le groupe progressa sans trop de problèmes, jusqu'à ce que la machine n'accélère et finisse par disparaître du champ de vision des exorcistes et leurs compagnons.

\- Il nous a repéré, vous croyez ? S'affola un traqueur.

\- Suivons-le… Souffla l'exorciste aux cheveux longs en commençant à courir.

Alors, encore une fois, le deuxième exorciste activa son innocence et entraina tout le monde avec lui dans sa course, les projetant avec une vitesse folle en avant.

Mira sembla un instant se soucier de son apparence qui venait d'être nouvellement changé pour ressembler à un amas de branches et de feuilles.

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, s'étonna la petite.

Crowley ne le prit pas comme elle l'avait énoncé et, vexé, tiqua.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Nous n'avions jamais trouvé cet endroit avant… Informa le traqueur qui ne prenait pas souvent les devants.

Une immense plaine se décrivait devant les yeux de chacun. De l'herbe à perte de vue, plongée dans la lumière du jour avec, en son milieu, un arbre unique. Un chêne, pour être précis, se souvint Riran.

\- Où est l'akuma ? Voulut savoir Mira.

\- Oublions l'akuma pour l'instant, balaya le seul homme exorciste, cherchons des indices sur cette plaine. Et en particulier sur cet arbre.

Cet arbre solitaire cachait sans doute quelque chose, c'était comme un gros bouton au milieu d'une grande salle déserte. Sous cette comparaison, tous se rapprochèrent du fagacée.

« _N'avance pas._ »

Les pas de Riran se firent moins pressés et bientôt le petit groupe fut devant elle, se préoccupant beaucoup plus du végétal que d'elle.

« _Tu ne sens pas qu'on t'appelle ? Ne répond pas, ne réponds surtout pas ! »_

« Chaque fois que je t'ai écouté il ne m'est arrivé que de mauvaises choses. J'en ai assez de me laisser faire. Cette fois, c'est moi qui choisi. »

 _« … »_

La voix s'était éteinte.

\- Cet arbre semble être tout ce qu'il a de plus normal, mais… Commença l'exorciste de glace. Pourquoi juste un arbre, au milieu d'une clairière ? Ça ne peut pas être anodin.

C'était la question que tout le monde se posait.

Cet arbre… Il était dangereux.

Les exorcistes avaient beau regarder partout, ils ne trouvaient rien d'anormal.

\- Cet arbre serait une fausse piste ? Paniqua un des traqueurs, le cadet.

\- Peut-être qu'il est là justement pour semer le doute et attirer notre attention, proposa le vampire.

"Alors on risquerait une embuscade ?" Fut ce que Riran voulait dire mais n'arriva pas, ses forces la quittant et une idée très clair lui traversant l'esprit :

 **Tu dois servir le Comte Millénaire, viens, il a besoin de ton aide.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, tout était clair dans sa tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, ce qu'elle avait _besoin_ de faire.

 _« Ne l'écoute surtout pas. »_

Les voix à l'intérieur de sa tête se battaient férocement pour une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Dans cet affrontement, Riran n'avait pas sa place. Elle était le sujet mais n'était pas présente. Sa conscience peinait à rester éveillée, et le fait de rester debout faisait sa fierté. Si je reste debout, je pourrais m'en sortir, se disait-elle.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jupe et elle se sentit fiévreuse, encore plus que quand elle était allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie.

Elle appelait à l'aider toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, elle souhaitait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu encore souhaité puis, dans un éclair, la pensée la plus forte fut :

 **Entre dans cet arbre et sert le Comte.**

\- Riran ?!

Elle sentait bien qu'on l'empêchait d'entrer dans cet arbre, mais son corps se débattit plus que son esprit et finalement elle fut happée dans l'immense chêne.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une ville entièrement peuplée d'akumas, de cendre et de cadavres lui faisait face.

~••oOo••~

Voilà voilà ! :3

J'espère que la fin vous plait.

J'imagine beaucoup de choses pour la suite !

N'hésitez pas à me dire toutes vos suppositions… !

Bye bye ~


	9. Chapter 8 : Tu es mignon

…

…

…

*s'enfuit doucement*

*regarde derrière elle*

*cours plus vite*

*évite les tomates pourries*

Désolée T^T

Panne sèche. Oui. Encore.

En fait j'ai arrêté d'écrire et maintenant il faut que je reprenne, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire alors c'était la page blanche, mais depuis que je me force, j'arrive à écrire. :3 Donc je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire, et comme je sais la suite de cette fiction, c'est bon x)

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui a pris du temps à venir !

Enjoy !

(Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino a peut-être fermé son instagram mais ce mois on va avoir un chapitre ! :3)

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 8 :

BOUM

Le cœur bat.

BOUM

Imprenable sur le champ de bataille.

BOUM

Il bat, il est infaillible.

BOUM

Seul l'arrêt est pris en compte.

BOUM

Et encore…

BOUM

Je…

BOUM

Où suis-je ?

BOUM

~••oOo••~

Riran

Une étendue d'akumas s'étalait devant mes yeux.

Je sentais, bien sûr, mon tiraillement. Ma partie akuma me disait d'y aller tandis que ma partie humaine, celle qui réfléchissait encore un tant soit peu, me criait de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Les akumas près de moi ne semblaient pas me voir, me remarquer. Sans doute grâce à mes sangs. Grand-père Panda m'avait déjà dit que ma partie akuma pourrait beaucoup servir, je m'en rendais compte maintenant.

Une mer d'akumas devant moi s'attendait.

Une gigantesque mer qui m'aurait engloutie si j'avais bougé.

Comment avais-je fait pour passer dans cet arbre ?

Mon côté akuma.

C'était dur à croire.

Mon instinct me faisait grincer les dents et me poussait vers la place du village alors que la petite voix répétait, elle, de rester immobile. Cette petite voix représentait-elle alors mon humanité ?

Je ne savais que faire entre les deux âmes qui dictaient ma conduite. Ma vie est destinée, quoique je fasse, à suivre un chemin tout tracé, je pense. Je me demande quand même quand tout ça va cesser.

Monsieur Komui m'avait dit que tout allait bien se passer, et Papi Panda avait acquiescé. Quant à grand frère, il avait baissé les yeux.

Quand frère était toujours indécis et c'était Papi qui me l'avait dit, aussi. Les gens me disent et je retiens, c'est simple je trouve. En plus, Papi dit que c'est très bien. Mais dès qu'il le dit, grand frère semble se sentir mal, alors je n'aime pas. J'aime quand les choses restent simples, alors je ne dis rien.

Les voix se font de plus en plus fortes et je ne bougeais pas. Parfois, des akumas me regarderaient mais repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus Des akumas de nivea étaient présents. Il suffisant que l'un d'entre eux viennent me voir pour que je meurs.

Les niveaux 1 passent encore mais trop niveaux 2 équivaudrait à une mort certaine.

À moins que je ne sois immunisée contre eux. Je suis leur sœur après tout.

Je n'avais rien pour comparer la puissance du niveau 3, alors autant ne pas essayer.

Enina était une petite ville. Donc un village. Joli. Grand frère l'aurait qualifié de « charmant ». Des fleurs, partout, mortes. Les arbres sans feuilles. De l'herbe presque noire. Une seule lumière : la lune. Grosse comme si elle prenait tout le ciel.

Moi je trouvais ça beau. Et je me disais que j'avais quand même une notion de beauté.

La beauté, c'est pour moi la Lune.

La Lune est magnifique. Elle me soulage. Elle me dit de ne plus avoir peur, que je suis une brave fille. Que je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Et j'ai envie de la pendre. Mais elle est déjà pendue au ciel.

Mes frères et sœurs avancent avec moi en volant, en marchant, en courant, en rampant : les ordres du Comte sont des paroles salvatrices et impénétrables, et nous sommes obligés de l'écouter.

Je pense à Papi. Papi, lui, c'est la Lune. Puis je l'efface de mon esprit pour faire fuir la petite voix. Mon instinct et la voix, ils se battent encore. C'est assez agaçant, à vrai dire.

En continuant d'avancer, je sentis mon œil me faire mal. Comme si, lorsque je faisais un pas de plus, un pieux invisible s'enfonçait plus dans mon orbite. Mes pulsations se faisaient ressentir et je constatais que mon cœur s'emballait.

\- Hey, le golem.

Ce dernier, caché entre mes cuisses, apparut, les oreilles baissées comme un chien soumis.

\- Il se passe quoi putain ?

Bordel, j'avais envie de tout casser. Tout, tout, tout, tout, tout !

« _Riran, il faut que tu te calmes._

\- J'essaie grognasse.

 _\- Je sais que c'est difficile…_

\- J'suis pas sûre.

 _\- Mais il faut que tu essaies. La partie akuma de toi est en train de te dévorer, entends comme tu parles. »_

Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

Mon innocence me faisait souffrir. Mais mon corps, lui, ne semblait pas sous l'emprise de la normale euphorie qui aurait dû m'accaparer lors du processus. Où était l'adrénaline de la douleur ? Était-ce seulement mon esprit qui souffrait ?

C'est en haut d'une tour que je me retrouvais après plusieurs minutes de marche douloureuses. Mon espèce était amassée dans une pièce. Des dizaines, des centaines d'entre eux.

Ma partie akuma prenait du terrain et je sentis un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Je devenais folle. Je devenais un véritable akuma.

Tout du moins, mon corps.

Maintenant que j'avais réussi à repousser ce côté de mon esprit, il avait une emprise totale sur mes mouvements mais pas mes pensées. Il ne me restait plus qu'à débloquer mon libre arbitre mécanique.

J'étais sûre de me faire attaquer tout de suite après un geste de travers. Comment faire pour sortir des rangs sans se faire remarquer ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir de distinction entre les niveaux 1, 2 et 3. À vrai dire, personne ne parlait, ils chuchotaient une incantation morbide prescrite par le Comte. Les mots me venaient aussi naturellement qu'à eux.

 **« Détruisez Enina. Détruisez d'innocence. Détruisez les exorcistes. »**

Mon innocence me faisait si mal… Elle combattait l'ordre de mon corps à l'anéantir.

Comment faisais-je pour être encore debout ? C'était sans doute ce que les humains appelaient la _volonté_.

 _«_ _Tu n'es pas un monstre. »_

Dans ce cas, qu'étais-je ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me musèlent.

 _« Ta main est si chaude, comment pourrais-tu être un monstre ? »_

 **À vous de me le dire, Monsieur l'Intendant…**

Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ?

Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ?

Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ?

Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ?

Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ? Où est l'innocence ?!

Innocence… Ho, tendre innocence… Toi qui as tués les nôtres… Toi qui es si meurtrière…

Un grand coup me fit tomber sur le côté.

Les akumas continuèrent leur chemin. Moi, je regardais la chose qui m'avait fait tomber.

Une queue.

Une queue avait poussé dans la prolongation de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle semblait me regarder et me dire d'arrêter de bouger.

Cette queue, c'était la manifestation de mon Innocence.

« Pense, Riran. Que peux-tu faire ? Quelles sont tes capacités ?

 _\- Libère-toi de l'emprise vile de ce faux Dieu._

\- Un… Faux Dieu ?

 _\- Ils arrivent, fais vite ! »_

Les mots chuchotés ne furent plus que des murmures puis s'évanouir. Cet état de sérénité je ne l'acquis qu'en matérialisant les visages des autres exorcistes. De Monsieur Komui. Des scientifiques. Une inspiration puis je sentis mes yeux se fendre, mes ongles se durcir et rallonger et des ailes pousser dans mon dos.

Il fallait vite tous les tuer.

Dehors, Mira et Monsieur Krory devaient être en train de se battre et je devais absolument accomplir la mission sans perte. C'était Reever qui me l'avait dit, ça, quand je construisais Sophie.

Sophie, c'est mon golem. Je l'ai construite toute seule. Je pensais faire plaisir à Reever et il m'a sourie. Sophie avait répondu à mes désirs et m'avait bien montrée le champ de bataille de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mira abattait des dizaines de skulls (Papi m'avait apprise ce que c'était) avec un air féroce. Je compris alors ce que je devais faire.

Tout tuer sur mon passage.

Mes ailes déchiquetaient les chairs, mes ongles les transperçaient, mes oreilles ne manquèrent aucun ennemi, et mes yeux affutés les visaient.

Je pensais en ce moment au puma. Je l'avais vu dans mon livre d'image, avec la buse et le caméléon. Des écailles reptiliennes teignaient ma peau de couleurs paysagères.

Il me suffisait de penser à un animal et ses attraits me protégeaient. Quand je me noie, j'ai des branchies, quand je tombe, j'ai des ailes, quand je dois faire semblant, je suis un opossum.

Des akumas meurent par millier et j'entends leurs plaintes. Je sais que se faire tuer fait mal pour les akumas, mais c'est aussi une libération.

D'après Allen.

Moi, les akumas je n'y crois plus. Et moi, je suis coincée entre humain et akuma, entre deux essences contraires qui me laisse couler.

J'y crois plus aux akumas. Ma mère, elle, était normale. Une humaine normale, en apparence. Elle jouait très bien son rôle. Mais un akuma reste un akuma.

Plus jamais quelqu'un ne se jouera de moi.

Ni les exorcistes, ni le Comte.

\- Nous pensions te retrouver ici.

Au bout du dixième skull tué, une petite fille s'avança vers moi. Elle me ressemblait.

Le même large front, le même petit nez, les mêmes grands yeux, seul le sourire venait effacer ce miroir.

\- Alors voilà à quoi tu ressembles.

Elle avait un parapluie sous elle. Je n'étais pas choquée de la voir voler.

\- Voilà ce que cet abruti nous a cachés toutes ces années…

Elle essaya de porter sa main à ma joue mais je lui mordis le bras qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Hé bien ~ Un vrai chat sauvage !

\- Mademoiselle Road relo, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

\- J'ai bien le droit de voir notre création !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Les coupai-je.

Autour de nous, des corps, et ma queue pris toute seule de la longueur pour attraper un skull et le concasser.

La petite fille rigola, une grande grimace perfide agrandit ses pupilles et ses lèvres.

\- Ce crétin ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? Finalement il a bien fait son boulot. Dommage qu'il soit mort bêtement.

Parlait-elle de ma mère ? Je m'en moquais. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec son amant aux cieux.

\- Pas de réaction ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu dois vraiment être un monstre.

Je la manquais de peu, tentant de la décapiter.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !

\- Haaaaaa, je te fais enfin réagir !

Je fonçai sur elle aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'éradiquer ce sourire vainqueur sur son minois. Comment une fille aussi mignonne pouvait-elle être aussi pleine de mauvaises intentions ? Les petites filles sont sensées être petites et mignonnes.

C'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans les contes.

Elle trouva une parade à chacune de mes attaques.

Mais une fois fut de trop.

Alors que je tuais le dernier skull, une chose vint me transpercer le dos.

\- Es-tu vraiment humaine ? Cette plaie ne saigne pas, elle fume… Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

Mes yeux plissés de douleur se dirigèrent vers l'obus d'akuma que m'avait lancée Road qui chuchotait à mon oreille ces mots.

\- Le poison d'akuma n'a aucun effet sur toi… Non, il active même tes facultés.

Une pulsion.

Je vois flou.

Mes mains deviennent horriblement noires, elles sont noires !

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Que vais-je devenir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un cri me déchire la gorge tandis que Road fait apparaître une porte devant elle.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je sens…

Je sens les ongles du diable qui… ils entaillent mon front…

Ils forment un pentacle sur mon front…

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Soudain, la douleur disparaît.

Épuisée, je m'écroule sur le sol, mais quelques akumas restent encore. Il faut que je les tue.

Alors je me lève, un râle de justesse sortant de ma gorge teintée de rouge, et me fait percuter par le premier _monstre_.

Plus que deux… Plus que deux !

Je ne veux pas que Papi me laisse à Luberrier… Il va me faire du mal…

Nan… Je ne veux pas… Il faut que je les tue ! Plus que deux !

Mes ailes sont brisées, et elles disparaissent dans une grande douleur aux vertèbres qui me fait crier.

Plus… Qu'un…

Mon poignet se rompt dans la dernière attaque qui laisse un corps derrière lui.

Finalement… L'autre skull… N'était pas… Le dernier…

Les exorcistes retrouvèrent Riran autour de l'épave. Des briques lui tombaient encore dessus mais elle était inconsciente. Seulement, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits lorsque Krory la posa sur son épaule. Un gémissement, trahissant son demi-sommeil, elle avait poussé en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle était secouée de spasmes et tous les traqueurs gardaient leur distance. Ils avaient tous remarqué la marque sur son front, la marque monstrueuse qui avait tué tant de leurs frères.

Que faisait-elle avec cette marque ? Quel était son lien avec les akumas ?

Ça, les exorcistes aussi voulaient le savoir. Lavi et Bookman, eux, savaient la vérité. Mais jamais le vieil homme ne voudrait leur parler, ni les laisserait parler à qui que ce soit de cette affaire.

Riran était maintenant prisonnière de deux camps : de ceux qui n'allaient pas tarder à vouloir de se servir d'elle pour l'Ordre, ceux qui le faisait déjà comme Bookman, mais avec l'intervention de Road, elle pouvait confirmer quelque chose : le deuxième camp était bel et bien celui des Noés qui pouvaient voir à travers elle, à travers sa partie akuma.

\- Krory, pose-la. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette petite ? Me dis pas que tu l'as…

L'homme –inconnu à Riran qui venait de se réveiller, surement un traqueur– s'arrêta alors après un grand bruit de frappe.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à cette petite, espèce d'idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui fasse ?

Mais Riran sentait très bien les mains du vampire trembler sur son corps. Il était attiré par l'odeur que transpirait son corps d'akuma. Il avait envie de transpercer sa peau de ses crocs et de sentir son sang dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas elle semble plus réveillée que tout à l'heure.

Krory posa la petite sur un lit mais ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas ouverts. Elle suait à grosses goûtes sa bataille intérieure. Ses traits d'akumas ne disparaissaient pas et elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Elle ouvrit quelques secondes ses yeux pour voir Bookman dans la pièce avoir une altercation avec l'exorciste aux longs cheveux corbeau. Elle n'entendait rien, son sang tambourinant dans ses oreilles. Le doyen posa son regard sur elle et elle se sentit menacée par sa présence, aussi ferma-t-elle les yeux aussi vite qu'elle les avait ouverts.

Les minutes passèrent, et les personnes aussi.

D'abord Marie, puis Lavi, et enfin Miranda. Kanda n'était pas venu, mais Lenalee, de bon cœur, s'était précipitée sur elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ils étaient tous fous. Venir la voir. Elle pouvait à tout moment se réveiller en tant qu'akuma.

Puis Riran se souvint que jamais Papi Panda n'aurait laissé quelqu'un savoir sur son statut d'akuma et que, donc, elle devait avoir une apparence normale mis à part sa fièvre.

Ensuite, vint Allen.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés grâce à Lavi ses derniers jours, mais tout le monde savait aussi que la fille appréciait le garçon peut-être trop pour que ce soit normal.

\- Allen… Soupira la brune.

Sa fièvre ne voulait pas descendre et elle crut halluciner en le voyant. Mais ce n'était pas une illusion.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Riran ne répondit rien, se contentant de se relever pour accueillir son ami qui restait debout.

\- Notre mission avait pour but de–

\- Je ne parle pas de ça.

Comme une enfant réprimandée, Riran baissa la tête, et reprit :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cet état ?

\- J'étais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

Elle commençait à s'énerver parce qu'elle ne comprenait où il voulait en venir.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant si sombre.

\- Tu t'es mise en danger !

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais toujours ?

Il ne répondit plus rien, lui non plus.

\- Grand frère me l'a dit. Que tu avais tendance à toujours faire tout par toi-même.

Elle voulait prendre sa main, celle qui tremblait, mais il était trop loin.

\- Allen, rapproche ta main.

Surpris, il releva la tête, un sourcil levé, mais s'avança quand même.

\- Elle tremble, donne-la-moi.

Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au franc parlé de la jeune femme qui l'amusait.

\- Elle est toute froide.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

\- Où est Link ?

\- Il est à la porte ?

\- Il n'est pas rentré ? S'étonna Riran.

\- Il a dit qu'être maquillé une fois lui convenait.

La petite fixa la porte sans une expression, et Allen se demanda ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tu te demandes à quoi je pense ? Fit-elle.

\- Non ! Si ! Enfin non ! En fait, heu, oui… Avoua, gêné, l'exorciste.

\- Tout le monde se demanda à quoi je pense. Je pense que Link est vraiment quelqu'un de…

Allen attendit la suite, mais vit juste Riran sourire, trop moqueuse à son goût, puis détourner le regard.

\- Haha, finalement tu ne veux pas savoir.

Allen se dit que Link n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Puis, une question lui chatouilla la bouche mais il se retint. Il dit plutôt :

\- Riran, pourrais-tu lâcher ma main ? Je crois qu'elle est assez chaude…

\- Elle tremble toujours pourtant…

Elle la déposa sur sa joue où il put découvrir toute l'intensité de sa fièvre.

\- Tu as une question à me poser, Allen ?

\- Ha, heu, non ! Enfin si ! Comment fais-tu pour le savoir ?

\- C'est pourtant facile à deviner, nan ?

Un ange passa.

\- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ainsi ?

Comme la jeune fille ne répondait pas, il se reprit :

\- Je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens-là ! Mais, tu vois, on ne se connaît pas si bien, nan ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver dans l'Ordre et pourtant… Tu as entendu les rumeurs nan ? Tu sais pourquoi Link me suit.

\- Oui bien sûr, puisque je suis sensée tout savoir sur l'Ordre.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Je pourrais être dangereux !

La jeune fille fit alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous les deux.

Les yeux fous, elle prit à deux mains le visage d'Allen qui se retrouva cloué à sa chaise et elle le surplomba.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais être plus dangereux que moi.

Remarquant son geste, et la peur et la surprise peinte dans les prunelles de son ami, elle lui déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Grand frère fait ça parfois pour me dire qu'il m'apprécie.

Elle sourit, et sa sincérité rassura Allen qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question.

\- Si je t'aime, c'est parce que nous sommes pareils. Et puis, tu m'as sauvée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le jour où Monsieur Marie et Mademoiselle Miranda sont venus, j'ai fait un rêve. Et tu étais dedans. Tu me tenais la main. Alors j'ai compris : je ne suis pas seule. J'ai un avenir. Et tu me le donnais. Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres qui ne devraient pas exister de par leur ironie profonde, deux êtres qui essaient de survivre à travers leur enveloppe corporelle.

Allen ne comprenait pas trop, que voulait-elle dire ?

\- Tu es celui qui a fait disparaître ma solitude. Et puis, tu es vraiment mignon.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blanc devint alors rouge pivoine, et s'exclama un « HEEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! » assourdissant qui fit s'étonner la jeune fille.

\- Ça t'embête que je te dise que tu es mignon ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- NE LE DIS PLUS !

\- Mais tu es mignon pourtant.

\- ARRÊTE ÇA !

\- D'accord… Tu es mignon.

\- ARRÊTE !

Riran pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit en voyant le visage cramoisi de son ami.

~••oOo••~

Chapitre assez court, j'aurais aimé vous en faire profiter et vous en donner plus, malheureusement c'était la seule façon que j'avais de finir le chapitre, avec une note d'humour x) (je l'espère)

La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera, et si Neko No Uta continue à m'engueuler (et à me faire du chantage) ça arrivera très vite 8D

Merci de m'avoir lue ! :3

Bye ~


	10. Chapter 9 : La vie quotidienne de Riran

Bonjour les gens ! :3

Cette fois-ci je ne suis pas BEAUCOUP en retard U_U (merci à Neko No Uta)

A vrai dire, je trouve ça assez triste que Mira ne soit pas assez présente dans ma fiction alors que dans celle de Neko No Uta elle y soit, et je vais y remédier (j'aimerais tout du moins)

Bon, je vous laisse au chapitre, dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé ! :3 C'est le premier vraiment centré sur l'humour et la tranquillité, Riran en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres aussi !

~••oOo••~

Chapitre 9 : La vie quotidienne de Riran

 **7 : 09 : 56**

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir Riran !

\- Hum…

Lavi s'éternisait aux côtés de Riran et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu es si content grand-frère ?

\- Parce que c'est très bien pour toi.

Riran ne reconnaissait pas Lavi, il n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, pour sentir la grande main du roux sur ses cheveux.

\- Riran…

\- Oui ?

Les yeux inquiets de Lavi l'intriguèrent.

\- Tu dois cacher ta partie akuma, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il sourit et reprit ses câlinages.

\- Aller, on y va.

La petite fille enleva la couette qui la retenait clouée au lit et mit les pieds au sol pour trotter jusqu'au placard où l'attendait son uniforme.

\- Cette fois-ci attend que je sorte de la pièce s'il te plait… Soupira Lavi en la voyant se déshabiller.

Elle hocha la tête mais n'en tint pas rigueur et le bookman courut hors de la chambre en se cachant les yeux.

Elle était vraiment infernale…

~••oOo••~

 **7 : 26 : 54**

\- Allen.

Le jeune homme se retourna, en plein entrainement avec Lenalee, Link surveillant la scène d'un œil accusateur.

\- Riran !

Les deux jeunes gens coururent jusqu'à la benjamine.

\- Tu peux enfin sortir ! Fit la chinoise avec contentement.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Mira et Krory n'ont rien voulu nous dire ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Riran sembla réfléchir un moment et avança son index comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse.

\- Nous avons réussi la mission.

Lenalee soupira intérieurement mais Allen, plus habitué, se contenta de poser une autre question :

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé l'innocence ?

\- Elle n'était nulle part dans le village. Apparemment elle aurait été dans un arbre du village. Les akumas se sont amassés à cet endroit car ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher et ils essayaient de la détruire de l'intérieur. Mais nous ne savons pas où elle était.

\- De l'intérieur ?

\- Oui.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détail, Allen n'insista pas plus. Son regard se dirigea sur Link pendant que Lenalee continuait sa conversation avec la nouvelle exorciste.

Link, depuis que Riran l'avait kidnappé pour le prendre pour une poupée, ne s'approchait plus de la jeune femme de moins de 3 mètres. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de la fixer nerveusement, les poings serrés. Ce qu'Allen ne comprenait pas –et il n'eut jamais de réponse– c'est pourquoi Riran avait fait ça. Quand il ne la connaissait pas encore, il aurait pu trouver ça normal, mais maintenant qu'il la cernait mieux, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Si les gens pensaient qu'elle se moquait allègrement d'eux il n'en était rien en vérité. La symbiotique ne savait juste pas se comporter avec les autres.

Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Allen ?

Les deux filles le regardaient avec inquiétude pour l'une et avec curiosité pour l'autre.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Les rassura-t-il tout de suite.

Riran recula du terrain et leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Je dois partir, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle perpétua son geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie de la pièce malgré que Lenalee lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'agiter la main pendant toute l'opération.

~••oOo••~

 **7 : 48 : 21**

\- Riraaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Johnny Gill et les scientifiques se précipitèrent, les larmes aux yeux, sur l'adolescente qui les esquiva en s'accroupissant. Ils sautèrent dans le vide et s'écroulèrent quelques mètres plus loin alors que l'exorciste trottinait vers le chef de la section.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Reever en lui caressant la tête.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

Riran adorait Reever, pour une raison que lui-même ignorait. En fait, personne ne savait pourquoi elle préférait telle personne à telle personne, puisqu'elle ne disait jamais rien.

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la section scientifique, à créer des golems. La première fois qu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle s'était perdue et avait vu un golem en construction. Depuis, elle ne s'arrêtait plus et ses expérimentations étaient de plus en plus excentriques.

\- Riraaaaaaaaaaan ! Pleurèrent encore les scientifiques.

\- Voui ?

Si Riran arrivait à se faire aimer, c'était bien grâce à ses manières si mignonnes qu'elles auraient pu faire fondre un Noé.

\- Trop mignoooooooooonne ! S'exclama toute la section d'un commun accord.

Riran haussa ses petits sourcils et leva les yeux vers Reever.

\- Ne cherche pas… Soupira-t-il.

~••oOo••~

 **9 : 42 : 38**

\- Je t'ai retrouvée…

Bookman arriva devant la jeune fille, à quatre pattes par terre, entourée d'outils et de mécanismes, les mains remplies d'engrenages.

\- Ha, Papi.

Ledit Papi s'énerva mais décida de ne pas la frapper.

\- Tu as oublié ton entrainement, Riran.

La châtain pencha la tête et se rappela vaguement.

\- Lequel ?

Bookman soupira.

~••oOo••~

 **9 : 42 : 38**

Ça faisait bien 30 minutes que Kanda attendait. Voire plus.

Oui, il attendait. Première surprise.

Parce que s'il n'attendait pas, son sort serait encore pire. Il n'avait pas envie de se payer les remarques de ce crétin de lapin douze fois par jour.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était entrainer cette petite.

Juste ça…

Et c'était le plus dur.

Cette petite écervelée faisait tout pour se payer sa tête. A croire que Lavi lui apprenait aussi ça. Heureusement, dès que les maréchaux seraient de retour on lui enlèverait ce poids. Il était déjà très courageux de venir à tous les entrainements.

Oui, ces mêmes entrainements auxquels elle ne pensait jamais.

Tous les jours, il voyait quelqu'un accompagner Riran et lui rappeler que _tous les jours_ l'entrainement avait lieu. _Tous les jours._ Mais la petite n'avait pas vraiment compris cette notion de quotidien et le faisait poireauter au moins 20 minutes chaque jour.

C'était même devenu une source d'amusement.

Chaque jour, les exorcistes et les scientifiques désignaient quelqu'un pour lui rappeler. Il y avait même des paris sur le temps qu'elle mettrait à arriver –dirigés par Lavi– et des jeux pour aider Riran à se rappeler –créer par Lavi.

Si les bookmen ne venaient pas à s'éteindre, alors c'est Kanda qui les tuerait tous lui-même.

\- Kanda.

 **9 : 56 : 01**

Ouvrant ses yeux, il les dirigea vers la plus jeune qui était accroupie devant elle.

\- Bonjour Kanda.

N'appréciant pas _vraiment_ avoir la figure de Riran à dix centimètres du sien puisque lui aussi était assis, il se contraint à ne pas s'énerver et se leva.

\- Tu es en retard.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Elle se payait vraiment sa tête.

\- On commence maintenant, dit-il en passant l'éponge.

\- D'accord.

\- Cette fois-ci, bats-toi vraiment.

\- Hum.

Le japonais, le sourcil sautillant de colère, prit alors une épée en bois et débuta l'exercice physique.

Ce que Kanda détestait le plus chez Riran –la première chose parmi toutes les autres– c'est qu'elle n'attaquait jamais. Elle avait la sale habitude de toujours esquiver et le faisait avec une vitesse excellente. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un esquiver aussi bien. Mais…

\- ÇA NE SERT À RIEN DE JUSTE ESQUIVER !

Entrant dans la même colère noire qu'aux précédents entrainements, il se mit à courir après la petite qui elle-même filait à toute vitesse dans la salle.

\- Haaaaaaaaaa. Faisait-elle pour simuler la peur.

\- BATS-TOI SÉRIEUSEMENT !

\- Bah, je fais semblant d'avoir peur, comme dans la vraie vie.

\- JE VAIS TE–

\- Allons Yuu ~

 **12 : 24 : 14**

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Ce que _Yuu ~_ détestait le _plus_ à cette heure, c'était l'intervention de Lavi. On ne le voyait pas de la matinée, trop occupé à être on-ne-sait-où avec Bookman mais après l'exercice, lui et Riran s'en allaient toujours tous les deux à la salle à manger et disparaissaient après avoir mangé.

Ce qui faisait que le roux assistait aux entrainements et commentait tout. _Absolument tout._

\- Alors Yuu ? Tu es tout mou aujourd'hui !

Kanda réussit enfin à attraper la folle furieuse par le col et celle-ci ne réagit pas. Il avança son visage du sien lentement, prêt à lui dire qu'il n'était pas là pour faire mumuse mais elle lui cracha à la figure.

Oui.

Elle lui envoya un énorme jet de salive à la tronche.

Lavi, explosé de rire sur le sol, ne vit même pas Kanda dégainer sa vraie innocence.

\- Tu voulais que j'utilise mon innocence Kanda… Essaya de comprendre Riran. Tu ne savais donc pas que certains crapauds, pour se protéger, lancent sur leurs prédateurs un jet d'eau ? Il en est de même avec certaines fourmis rouges et même les lamas. Même si les fourmis utilisent un acide.

Pour le japonais, c'était la bêtise de trop.

\- Sale petit rat…

« Sale petit rat », c'était l'équivalent de « moyashi » mais pour Riran. Kanda a bien de l'imagination…

\- HIBAN !

Une explosion retentit dans la salle d'entrainement, faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes extérieures à la pièce, assez inquiètes.

\- C'est la fin ! S'exclama Lavi qui, du haut de son marteau, regardait Kanda tousser la poussière qu'il avait fait apparaître avec son sceau du feu.

\- Grand-frère.

Le roux dirigea son regard sur son apprentie et rétrécit son marteau.

\- On y va !

\- Hum.

Sans prêter attention au sabreur qui ruminait et brassait sa haine pour les deux bookmen, ils partirent de la pièce en discutant.

~••oOo••~

 **12 : 36 : 27**

\- Tu as bien compris Riran ?

\- Oui.

\- Je compte sur toi.

La benjamine avança alors vers la table où mangeaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain leurs amis exorcistes.

\- Bonjour.

\- Re bonjour, Riran ! La salua Lenalee.

\- Bonjour, fit Marie tout en douceur comme à son habitude.

Sans répondre à son ami, Riran annonça subitement :

\- Je t'aime. Sortons ensemble.

Elle était placée devant Mira.

L'exorciste aux cheveux noirs se figea et détourna lentement le regard de sa nourriture pour les vriller sur sa cadette.

\- Hn ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- je t'aime. Répéta la nouvelle.

Lenalee, rouge pivoine, plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche, Miranda s'excusait pour n'avoir pas su le penchant de sa protégée et Allen restait figé, son sandwich dans ses mains en l'air. Lavi, quant à lui, rigolait, plié en deux par terre devant les portes du réfectoire.

\- Lavi, arrête de faire dire ce genre de chose à cet enfant, le gronda Marie qui entendait le fou rire saccadé du roux.

Alors, tous les exorcistes se tournèrent vers l'aveugle, puis vers le bookman qui entrait et se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Lavi ? Demanda Lenalee.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

\- BAKA LAVI ! Bondit Allen.

\- Lavi.

La voix glaciale de Mira fit baisser la température de l'atmosphère de quelques degrés. Tellement que le verre qu'elle tenait gela.

\- Je ne pense pas que Riran soit devenue pour qu'elle retienne les bêtises que tu lui apprends.

Le fameux bookman se crispa très sérieusement à la vue des orbes haineux devant lui. Il ravala sa salive.

\- Mais je t'aime vraiment, moi.

Riran tirait par la manche Mira.

\- Laviiiiiiii… Souffla dangereusement Allen alors que Lenalee était entièrement cachée derrière ses longs doigts.

Ce jour-là, Lavi n'apparut plus devant les exorcistes.

Au moins, c'eut le luxe de faire réagir Mira qui, ces temps-ci, ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

~••oOo••~

 **13 : 45 : 27**

\- Viens là, Riran.

Marie était assit sur un muret et avait entendu la respiration calme –elle était reconnaissable entre mille– de l'enfant. La petite prit alors place à côté de l'aveugle qui arrêta son morceau et sentit Riran se placer face à lui, le dos contre le pilier en pierre.

\- Tu as encore fuit ?

\- Nan, il ne me cherche pas alors ça veut dire que je ne fuis pas.

\- Tu fuis, donc.

\- … Nan.

Contrariée, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder le paysage.

\- Pourquoi t'enfuies-tu tout le temps ?

\- Je n'aime pas les cours.

\- Tu es bookman maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux être bookman, moi. Mais je veux rester ici.

Marie était bien la seule personne à qui elle osait dire ce genre de chose. Allen, certes, lui était un grand ami mais elle ne s'aventurait pas à parler de ces choses-là. Miranda et Marie étaient un peu comme les parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

\- Avant, tout était gris, raconta-t-elle. Je regardais les gens qui sortaient, ils avaient l'air heureux, tous contents. Mais ils ne m'aimaient pas. Je le sais parce que les enfants me le disaient.

Elle parlait comme une enfant.

\- Puis j'ai fait un rêve, et on m'a aidée. Trois personnes m'ont aidée.

\- Trois personnes ?

\- Oui.

\- De quoi elles avaient l'air ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Elle laissa planer un doute dans le cœur de l'aveugle et il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à tout lui dire.

\- C'était des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

L'exorciste n'insista pas plus, sachant sa cadette têtue.

~••oOo••~

 **14 : 19 : 48**

Les journées de Riran se présentaient de cette manière : entrainement matinal, manger, entrainement de l'après-midi. Entre les deux entrainements –avant et après– elle était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Même si elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait pendant les heures d'entrainement aussi.

Ce jour-là, trainant dans les couloirs à la conquête d'un monde nouveau, devant elle se passa une scène des plus étranges.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte Lavi !

Ledit lapin était agenouillé sur le sol, une Lenalee passablement en colère devant lui.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle prend tout au premier degré !

Lavi détournait le regard de sa belle, d'énorme gouttes de sueur sur le visage témoignant de sa peur certaine pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière plaça ses poings sur ses hanches puis soupira.

\- Franchement…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Riran, son golem à la main, fixait les deux autres exorcistes avec de tous petits yeux. C'était presque comme si les deux jeunes gens pouvaient voir un grand sourire sadique sur son visage.

\- Que faites-vous ?

Elle pencha sa tête et son golem clignota un peu.

En fait, le grand sourire sadique n'était peut-être pas juste une illusion…

\- Ri-riran ? S'étonna Lenalee. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et vous ? Que faisiez-vous ?

L'adolescente s'avança vers son « grand frère. »

\- Alors, grand-frère ?

Lavi ravala un peu sa salive. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me coller ce golem au visage s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il à son apprentie.

\- Alors réponds-moi, _Lavi_.

Alors que la jeune fille poussait le golem contre la joue de son professeur, Lenalee prit Riran par le col au niveau du cou et, tel un chat, la transporta quelques centimètres plus loin pour lui donner une pichenette.

\- Il ne faut pas faire ça ! Gronda la plus vieille en pointant son index.

Riran ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur l'endroit douloureux de son front.

\- D'accord… accorda la petite, étonnée.

Lavi était encore plus surpris de voir sa débutante se calmer ainsi. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas répliqué mais aurait regardé, haineuse, la personne devant elle.

Lavi, le menton tremblant, les yeux larmoyants et plein d'espoir, venait d'apprendre comment calmer Riran.

\- Lenalee… Pleura-t-il.

Celle-ci soupira. Elle aurait de quoi s'occuper…

~••oOo••~

 **15 : 15 : 47**

Lavi, après cet incident qui lui avait retiré la majorité de sa virilité, partit avant les deux filles qui discutèrent encore un moment. Cette complicité entre elles était précaire et surtout jeune : elles ne se parlaient pas souvent pour la simple et bonne raison que Riran n'était pas du tout éloquente.

Et c'est sur le chemin pour retrouver sa virilité masculine que Lavi crut qu'il n'allait jamais la revoir.

Il passait devant la porte de la section scientifique et, entendant des rires, s'approcha un peu. Il poussa légèrement de son épaule avant de rentrer entièrement dans la pièce, faisant un geste de la main à ses compagnons. **Puis** il hurla :

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le golem de Riran diffusait devant toute une troupe de scientifiques la scène de tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Alertés par son cri, ses amis étaient venus à sa rencontre mais ne rencontrèrent qu'un film des plus déconcertants.

\- Lavi… Pouffa Allen.

\- Arrête çaaaaaa ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Lenalee devint pourpre.

Puis les images changèrent sur un Link endormit.

\- Pas ça… Souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter la séquence que les images diffusèrent son visage, entièrement couvert de maquillage.

Alors que le golem était forcé de se stopper à cause de la menace verbale du corbeau, personne ne pouvait réagir, à part Allen et Lavi. Celui-ci comprenait maintenant la souffrance du blond et Allen, lui, soupira mais se forçait à ne pas rire tout de même. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Riran fut bientôt poursuivie par Lavi qui s'interrompit pour aller pleurer sa souffrance dans les bras de ses amis.

Entra alors dans un pièce un homme, le visage masqué. Il s'adressa directement à l'enfant :

\- Vous êtes Riran ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, souriante parmi ses amis, observant la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux. Un homme, grand, la fixait et, sans cesser de sourire, elle répondit :

\- Oui.

\- Je vais vous demander de me suivre.

\- Nan.

Elle se retourna mais l'homme mit sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je vais être plus clair : c'est un ordre.

\- Je ne veux pas !

Son sourire, toujours constant, resta sur son visage malgré le fait qu'elle eût repoussé la main de l'homme. Son esprit joyeux n'analysait pas comme elle le faisait si bien normalement. Alors l'homme sortit des sceaux qui s'empressèrent d'entraver la jeune femme qui feula de surprise.

Ses amis, en entendant sa détresse, firent volte-face et menacèrent plus ou moins l'homme qui portait l'adolescente impuissante.

\- Attendez ! Je vous avais dit d'attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit !

\- Grand frère ?

Komui était entré lui aussi dans la salle, apparemment en courant vu sa sueur, et toisait l'homme.

\- Komui ? Demanda elle aussi Riran.

\- Lâchez-la ! Ordonna l'Intendant.

\- C'est contre les ordres.

\- Mais–

\- Intendant, que se passe-t-il ? Exigea enfin Reever, mettant fin à la discussion –vraiment ?– des deux hommes.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe.

Luberrier passa le seuil.

\- Monsieur !

Link s'avança un peu et demanda :

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Son supérieur vrilla son regard sur le blond comme pour lui dire de se taire –ce qu'il fit– et déclara :

\- Maintenant, l'exorciste Riran sera placée sous surveillance. Emmenez-la.

Alors l'homme tint bien la jeune fille et commença à partir.

\- Luberrier ! S'exclama Komui. Attendez !

\- Monsieur Komui… Où m'emmènent-ils ? Questionna Riran, paniquée. Vous m'aviez promis qu'on ne me ferait rien ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS !

Bien sûr, Marie, Lavi, Allen, essayèrent de les empêcher mais Luberrier se dressa devant eux, ainsi que Link, ses sceaux en main. Lenalee, elle, ne pouvait décidément pas poser ses yeux sur le supérieur de son frère. Miranda, quant à elle, se savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose.

Bientôt, Riran sortit de la salle dans un grand râle de rage.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda Allen, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Cet exorciste est un membre dangereux de notre ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?! Explosa finalement Lenalee.

Krory, n'ayant pas agi –ayant une bonne raison de ne pas agir– baissa les yeux et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule inquiète de la chinoise.

\- L'exorciste Riran…

Komui mit ses doigts devant ses yeux pour ne pas affronter la dure réalité.

\- … Est une demi-akuma créée pour donner des informations sur notre ordre aux Noés.

Et alors que lui aussi allait s'en aller, il souffla à Komui :

\- N'essayez plus jamais de me dissimuler quoique ce soit.

Et il referma les portes.

A **15 : 35 : 21** ce jour-là, Riran fut emprisonnée.

~••oOo••~

Et donc, comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne (j'aime beaucoup les expressions aujourd'hui tiens), la fin est synonyme de… suspens !

Et oui, il faut tenir le public en haleine ! x)

Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre que je vais avoir surement du mal à écrire (mais je vais y arriver !)

Les reviews, c'est bon pour la santé.

Bye !


	11. Petit mot d'explication

Bonjour, c'est moi après des mois et des mois d'absence.

Les explications, donnons les explications.

J'ai presque 18 ans, alors ça on s'en fout un peu mais surtout, j'ai plus les mêmes délires. Avant je passais des nuits à lire des fanfictions dans mon lit avec ma DS, j'avais la boule au ventre en pensant que je devrais reprendre le lendemain.

Puis je suis entrée au lycée, j'ai continué, un peu, mais j'ai vite plus du tout eut le temps. J'ai eu un ordi avec une connexion internet et je passais ma vie sur des animes.

Maintenant, j'ai un projet d'audiovisuel (un moyen-métrage), un manga avec ma meilleure amie, des sketchs sur une chaîne youtube, j'ai commencé le rap et je dois me préparer pour le BAC.

Dire que les fanfics ne sont plus une passion ne serait pas dire la vérité, parce que j'adore toujours autant les fanfictions. C'est juste que mon imagination est retenue autre part.  
Pourtant, mes OCs, (Riran pour DGM et Ariane pour Pandora Hearts, vous reconnaitrez) je les adore. C'est une partie de moi-même. J'ai beaucoup écrit sur HunterxHunter (un vrai coup de cœur) et j'ai repris celle sur One Piece.

Riran et Ariane sont parties au second plan. Surtout Riran.

Je me suis rendue compte que Riran n'était qu'un moyen pour moi et ma meilleure amie d'avoir un délire sur DGM. Quand j'ai eu cette révélation, je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter de mêler nos fics DGM alors que c'est moi qui lui avais proposé que nos OCs se rencontrent (l'ingratitude même.) Alors je veux l'aimer pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour ce qu'elle représente, et j'arrive presque à le faire. Je l'ai changée, et j'ai changé l'histoire. J'espère pouvoir revenir avec une réécriture, mais je ne promets absolument rien.

Pour Ariane, j'ai juste grandi. Ariane représente l'adolescence même. Les pulsions sexuelles non maitrisées, l'amour confondu avec l'attirance sexuelle, l'identité sexuelle en elle-même… Mais j'en ai fini avec ça, je suis dans une période où je grandis et où le flou n'est plus aussi présent.

Il faut que j'avoue aussi, mon imagination s'en va à une vitesse flagrante. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, peut-être ai-je juste grandi mais ce simple fait me terrifie. Ne plus pouvoir écrire me terrifie. Ne plus pouvoir poster aussi.

Pourtant l'année prochaine je n'aurai plus du tout de temps. Je pars en alternance –si tout va bien à Paris (j'habite en Bretagne pour vous situer.) Dire que je serai occupée est un euphémisme.

En tout cas, vous pouvez me MP si vous avez des questions sur la fic, j'y répondrai volontiers. Je ne sais pas si je vais les finir un jour alors autant que vous ayez la fin :p Ou alors vous attendez que je poste la suite, mais la fin pourra arriver dans longtemps. À vous de voir !

Merci beaucoup à tous mes followers,

Pour Née sous une Mauvaise Étoile

GwenStacy98

Kokyu Shiro Aoi

Artemis042

Belly Barma

Cosswald

Immapotato (big up cousine)

Mai51

Suu-mi

Melodiemarie1231

Saiken-chan

Et Heaven-Sama (merci à toi aussi de commenter si souvent :))

Mais surtout Florea et Tsuki-chan qui ont toujours été là pour commenter, pour discuter avec moi, vous êtes adorables et sympathiques, plusieurs fois sans vous je n'aurais pas eu l'enthousiasme de me remettre le soir à écrire.

Puis pour Cachée par la neige :

Pouzin-garou (ton nom est génial)

FaenaFiliana

Et Tayaress

Et puis bien sûr, merci à Archae qui m'a toujours poussée (je t'aime) et surtout suuuuuuuurtout à Neko no Uta, ma meilleure amie, sans laquelle Riran n'aurait jamais existé.

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi, mon aventure ne s'arrête pas mais est au ralenti, j'ai de la chance d'avoir autant de suivi, de gens qui aiment ce que je fais.

Je vous aime tous !

Rieko ~


End file.
